Strange Prey
by AriannaK
Summary: After her boat is capsized, a human girl encounters a badblood yautja hunting sharks...but she comes to learn that not all yautjas are bad. (Warning: Rated M for adult, sexual content and violence). Please R&R! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Linna sat on the starboard side of a boat named, "Xìngyùn", squished in between seven other college students. As the boat began to pick up speed though, everyone leapt out of their seats and rushed to the bow. Linna remained where she was, but craned her neck to see what was going on. The other students gasped, pointed down at the water, and shoved one another as they competed for the best view. From the various splashing noises, Linna assumed that a pod of dolphins were enjoying the bow waves from the boat.

The excitement didn't last long. One by one, each student eventually came back to their seat either holding their mouth or their stomach. One of the girls dug in her backpack, pulled out a bottle of Dramamine, and began passing them out. Linna simply shook her head when they were offered to her. The steady pitch and yaw was tolerable to her, and Dramamine had a tendency to give her blurred vision and drowsiness-common side effects.

Their new biology professor didn't miss the handout of pills. He was sitting on the port side of the boat, directly in front of the students. They must have thought he was busy writing. The professor smacked his notebook down onto the seat next to him and stood up. The rocking boat made him stumble across the gap and but squared himself directly in front of Linna.

His bushy eye brows pulled together and he held out his palm, "Hand it over, whoever has it!"

One of the boys huffed, and reluctantly placed the bottle in the professors hand, "It's not drugs. They're for motion sickness..."

The professor flipped the bottle over and scrutinized the label before opening the cap and taking one of the tablets himself. He briefly held his hand over his stomach, "I hope these work."

As everyone laughed the girl playfully snatched the bottle from his hand and hid it back in her backpack, "Give me those! There's almost none left!"

It only took a moment for the professor to resume his normal serious demeanor, despite the obvious queasiness he was feeling from the waves. He pointed his finger at one of the guys first, "Get your shirt back on! Gentlemen, this is not a cruise!"

Linna's attention turned to the boy. He snatched his white tank top off the seat and slipped it over his head. It did very little to cover his muscles anyway. He lifted his dog tag out from under his shirt and then slipped on his shades. The professor still wasn't happy-he thrust an ugly orange life-vest into the boys hands.

The professor moved on to someone else then, "Everyone must wear a life-vest. You sir, put that life-vest back on. Katie, you as well."

Everyone groaned as a group, but did as he said.

The professor turned his attention to Linna next, "The life-vests need to be properly buckled as well. Fix yours too, sir."

The students all began to chuckle, and Linna's cheeks went cherry red. She should have been used to the embarrassment by now. It was a common occurrence that someone mistook her for a boy. She wore a ball-cap, khakis, tennis shoes, and a T-shirt most days. Combine that with short hair, shyness, and a sports bra when she was almost flat chested already, and she really could pass for a boy.

The professor quickly realized his mistake, "Er, I mean ma'am...Everyone get those life-vests on and buckled!"

Linna tilted her head down, hiding her face under the bill of her hat, and buckled her life-vest. As soon as the professor turned away, several students took back off their orange vests. She couldn't blame them. They were on a fishing boat and all of the life-vests carried the strong stench of fish oil and blood. She doubted they ever got cleaned; after use, they were probably just stuffed right back under the seats.

The captains voice held a thick accent as he hollered at them from the standing shelter, "Now leaving the EEZ."

EEZ: Exclusive economic zone. That meant that they were more than 200 miles from land, and were now entering international waters. The continental shelf was right below them, and that's were the sea turtles loved to hang out. They surfaced to breathe, to eat, and even to sleep on top of the water on occasion. Injured and sick turtles could be found at the top of the water as well, unable to dive. The off-campus program she was in would take advantage of when the turtles surfaced to catch and tag them.

Linna snuck away from the gossiping students and went to the bow of the boat now that it wasn't crowded. She wasn't much of a people-person. Waves swelled around the boats frame, and rocked the vessel back and forth. They had some down time until they spotted a turtle-or poachers. She rested her arms on the cold metal railing and stared at the bobbing water, ready for a long wait.

When a burst of red color in the sky grabbed her attention, she didn't say anything right away. She slowly straightened up, having trouble believing what she saw. Luckily, one of the other college students spotted it as well. He leapt out of his seat and pointed up at the sky, quickly bringing it to everyone's attention. The professor dropped his pen when he saw it.

One of the girls let out a loud gasp and exclaimed, "A meteor!"

The bright ball of red dissapeared on the horizon in a matter of milliseconds, but the professor continued staring, "That didn't look like a typical meteorite."

Thousands of tiny meteorites hit the earth every year, going unnoticed for the most part. Plummeting through the earth's atmosphere at high speeds produced enough heat and friction to completely vaporize rock, so large impacts were rare. The chemical composition of the rock determined the color of the tail as the rock burned up. The meteorite they'd just witnessed hadn't had a tail though, indicating that whatever it was made of could withstand extreme heats of over several thousand kelvins.

The professor slowly bent down to retrieve his pen, still suspiciously watching the horizon. The students didn't hold the same interest in the meteorite. They began to organize their equipment and prepare to haul a sea turtle aboard. Linna reluctantly left her post at the bow and began assisting the others. As she started collecting basic data like water temperature though, something made her keep looking towards the horizon.

It started out small, but gradually began to grow. Linna set down her instruments and squinted her hardest, trying to determine what she was seeing. She figured she was imagining things. One second she was sure it was the same size, and the next, she was certain that it was slowly getting bigger. After a few moments past though, it began to worry her.

"Professor?"

The older gentlemen glanced up from his notebook, "Have you spotted a turtle?"

When she didn't answer him, he set down his notebook and went to the front of the boat. His eyes immediately locked onto the horizon. There was a light blue line of water radiating out from their focal point, steadily getting wider, and taller. The meteorite had smacked the water at an incredible speed, causing a ripple on the surface of the ocean. The tidal wave was headed straight for them, seeming to gain momentum the closer it came to them.

The professor promptly alerted the captain, and the students abandoned their work. Everyone huddled near the front of the boat, watching the wave steadily move closer. They expected that the wave would simply carry them up and over like a bobber. It didn't work out precisely like that. Even though the wave didn't look so big when it was farther out, it suddenly began to tower over the boat.

The captain raced back to keep the boat steered directly towards the wave. Linna and the other students tightly clutched the metal railing right before the wall of water slammed into the boat. The initial force of it ripped her hands off the smooth railing though, and she was flung backwards. The seating on the side of the boat gave her something to cling to as more water flooded the deck. The boat rocked violently, but made it over the first wave before it spilled over.

Her clothes were weighed down, drenched by the water, and the deck was slippery. She struggled to keep her balance and make it towards the standing shelter with the other students. The captain couldn't keep the boat under control. As the second wave started to build up high above them, the boat went broadside. It started to tilt to the side, and just kept on going. Linna desperately hugged her arms around the metal beam that supported the standing shelter.

There were screams at first and panic, but then suddenly darkness and quiet. The boat had gone under. Water piled on top of her, crushing her chest with the pressure. She was forced to let go of the metal beam, and allowed herself to blindly float towards the top.

She gulped in air as soon as her face breached the surface. There were other students with their heads above the water, grabbing onto loose seat cushions, the cooler, anything that would float. The boat was upside-down, steadily sinking, and another wave was making its way towards them. The captain and the professor waved their hands in the air and hollered, trying to round up all the students.

As soon as she made it to the group, the professor turned towards her, "Is that you Brandon?"

Despite the event that had just happened, Liana tried to be humerus, "I'm still not a boy!"

"Oh, Linna, I'm sorry." The professor cleared his throat, then took a quick count of heads, "...That means we're still missing two."

It was difficult to understand the captains American accent, "No time now! Next wave coming!"

"Come on, we have to get over that wave before it breaks right on top of us!" Linna followed the professors lead, but the wave was already too big. He barked out another order, "Hold your breath and swim under it!"

She sucked in a quick breath and tried to swim forward, but the rush of water was too strong. The life-vest wouldn't let her dive under the waves. She kept getting pushed back, and couldn't keep up with the group. Another supercharged wave broke and came crashing over her, and it sent Linna tumbling. By the time she recovered, another one was already upon her. Each time she surfaced, she was further from the group.

By the time the waves died down, she was exhausted and alone. She wasn't positive she was going the same direction they were anymore. She bobbed around in the life-vest, letting the current steer her. Debri from the ship were few and far between, but she grabbed anything she could. If rescue didn't come soon, she'd have to try and survive on her own.

She'd lost her ball-cap in the incident, but luckily found one of the cheap plastic visors that had been on the boat. It would help keep the harsh sun out of her eyes. All of their data equipment likely sank with the boat, but she did find one of the tan containers the instruments had been in. She grabbed a soda can as well and buttoned it in her pocket. The only other thing she could find was a torn raincoat. She didn't think it would be useful, but she wasn't about to let it go.

It was hours before she spotted something else in the water. The dark speck could have been anything at that point. Linna tied the container to the cord on her life-vest so she wouldn't loose it, and hung the raincoat around her neck. Number one rule of surviving on the ocean was not to over-exert yourself. However, she didn't want the object to float away from her. She took deep breaths and even strokes, trying to reach it in a hurry.

Odite walked walked through the dimly lit hallway with purpose and confidence. When he found the appropriate spot inside his ship, he tipped his head up towards the ceiling. There was an escape panel above his head that would let him out on the roof of his ship. The panel was already unlocked. Odite jumped and punched the panel open, causing bright sunlight to pour in. He hoped up, grabbed onto the lip, and hauled himself out onto the roof.

He scrunched his tusks inside his mask, immediately picking up on the smell of bacteria and sex pheromones from sea weed. It was combined with something similar smelling to sulfer and iodine, along with fish oil, and he didn't find it pleasant. Besides the smell of the ocean though, there was something else present. He narrowed his eyes. It was the smell of a mammal.

Odite whipped around, confronting a scrawny, light-skinned ooman. It had a short brown patch of hair on its head and was covered in colorful, baggy clothes. The ooman's eyes were wide and it's chest was heaving. It didn't know if Odite was friendly or not yet, but just the mere sight of someone different sent the ooman into a panic. Odite found it quite pathetic.

He rushed forward with a snarl before the ooman could react. His clawed fingers curled around its throat, and the muscles of his bicep bulged as he hauled the ooman into the air. The ooman clutched his arm, scratched at his hand, kicked, and struggled uselessly. Within a matter of a few short minutes, the oomans face went pale and it's eyes were bloodshot.

As soon as Odite's bio-mask indicated that it's heart had stopped, he dropped the lifeless husk to his feet with a thud. He attached his metal mask to his hip and crouched next to the body. He hadn't come to the backwater planet for oomans, but he'd heard that they were tasty. He grabbed the oomans arm, and started twisting. There were a few sickening pops and tears before the limb broke free.

He used his nails to make incisions and cut away a chunk of the oomans arm, void of fat or skin. He stuck the sliver of meat in his mouth, sucking off the blood first. When swallowed the chunk of flesh whole, he suddenly grimaced. Oomans certainly did not taste good! Odite carelessly chucked the severed arm over his shoulder, and heard it hit the water.

He briefly considered turning the oomans hide into a loincloth, but instead grabbed the oomans foot and drug the body towards the edge of the ship. Before he dumped the body in the ocean, something small and shiny caught his eye. He picked up the piece of stamped metal in his claws and turned it over in his palm. It was connected around the oomans neck by a thin chain. He wasn't going to attempt to mess with the clasp; he simply jerked the metal piece away from the body. He admired the markings on the necklace for a moment, even though he couldn't read any ooman languages, and then left to stash it in his trophy case with the rest of his knickknacks.

He gathered supplies from within the ship, and tossed them onto the roof before climbing back out through the escape panel. He kicked the oomans body into the water with a grunt, eager to get on with his original plan now that the ooman was taken care of. He went to work, tediously calibrating his equipment. However, it wasn't long before another distraction came along.

Odite leapt onto one of the ships thrusters with a growl and stared out at the horizon. He had a very acute sense of sight, but the planet's surface curved out of his sight range at only about three miles away. That limited how far he could see something coming. However, as far away as the horizon was, he could still make out a great amount of detail. The object he noticed bobbing around the horizon was actually another ooman. It had survived and was slowly heading towards him.

Odite's fists clenched and un-clenched at his sides. He hadn't anticipated the need to mess with oomans at all, having landed in one of the planets the vast oceans. He pressed a button on the wrist gauntlet, and a network of black webbing stretched out from his armor to encase most of his body. Another button activated the cloaking mechanism. He crouched down then, ready and waiting.

He could have simply cloaked the entire ship. That way, the ooman would have passed right by it without ever knowing and he could get back to more pertinent matters. Odite couldn't take the easy way though, as he quite enjoyed the act of killing. He liked staring his prey in the eyes at they took their last breath. He liked forcing a blade into he depths of their body. He was going to enjoy killing this next ooman as well.

Linna grew more and more out of breath as she drew closer to the object. She was wrong in assuming that it was a small object close by. Instead, it was actually larger then she'd anticipated and farther away. She started hoping that it was a submarine resting at the surface. That way she might be able to gain someone's attention. They could give her a ride back to shore, and the whole ordeal would be over with.

When she finally reached the hulking object though, it was very apparent that it wasn't a submarine. She didn't let her heart fall too far-it would still give her some rest from swimming. Even with the life-vest, she still had to kick her legs and move her arms just to stay upright. As well, she hoped that rescue would find her easier on something so big and noticeable. All she had to do now was figure out how to get up onto the strange thing.

Linna squinted her eyes in the sunlight as she gazed up at it. It had two large turbines and two smaller ones sticking out of the water. There was a gap between the main cabin and where the turbines were connected, but it was too high out of the water to lift herself up easily. Around the front, it gradually sloped down into the water. She was able to gain some purchase on a long, vertical row of vents and hauled herself up.

Since it wasn't a submarine, she decided that it had to be some sort of unfinished military jet. Hundreds of shipping containers, as well as other cargo, fell overboard every single year and were lost at sea. Since it didn't have any rust on it, she assumed that it had fallen off a ship with the recent tidal wave. She prayed that the ship that had carried it was nearby. Her hopes were still set on being rescued.

As she shook out her hair, a realization came to her mind, and she glanced down. She wiggled her painted toes. Linna had lost her flipflops at some point, but it wasn't just that fact that had surprised her. She was barefoot on a dark metal surface in the sun. Instead of feeling hot though, the metal was oddly cool to the touch.

Linna stepped out of the puddle of water that was collecting under her, and slowly tip-toed around, testing the surface. It still wasn't hot. Linna proceeded to explore the odd vessel, inhibited. Everything about it was off. She couldn't understand why it was still floating. The turbines were rectangular instead of round. When she leaned over and stuck her head in one, she found that they weren't any propellers in them either.

Odite crept forward, keeping his footsteps absolutely silent. The ooman was smaller then the last one he'd killed, and even more strange looking. It wore loose, tan shorts and a puffy orange vest. It had something transparent pink on its head, some torn fabric wrapped around its neck, and an open container dangled from a chord around its hip. It paced back and forth on top of his ship, poking around. When it knelt down to look through his equipment, he was fueled into action.

A soft clicking noise made Linna jerk her head up. It was her only warning before something heavy slammed into her back. Linna was thrown to the ground on her stomach, and throbbing pain shot throughout her body. She turned to her side just enough to see the sole of a boot coming towards her face, and quickly jerked away. It barely missed her. When she tried to scramble to her feet though, she was unable. The raincoat around her neck was caught.

"Let me go!"

Linna lifted her arms to shove the large boot off the raincoat, but her movements suddenly froze. Her breath caught. Her eyes widened. Linna's fingertips hovered over its strange skin, and it dawned on her that she wasn't fighting a normal man. She swallowed, unsure of what to expect as her eyes traveled upwards.

It was humanoid, but definitely alien. It was immensely tall, and built like a professional wrestler. It's skin was pebbled like a reptile, mostly green colored, but with organic yellow lines all throughout. It had piercing sulfur-yellow eyes, thickly rimmed in black. Around its head was a series of unique bone crests from which its hair grew out of. Even when it's four mandibles spread out like some sort of horror movie parasite, Linna found that she actually admired the way it looked though.

Still keeping the fabric around her neck pinned under one foot, his other leg bent until it was kneeling on the metal beside her. As he leaned over her then, some of his smooth, black dreds slid off his broad shoulders. As if he couldn't be any more menacing, there were metal rings in his hair with small spikes on them. Linna was so enthralled with the creatures looks that she almost forgot it was trying to kill her. His hand shot out with a growl and captured her neck. His black claws slowly closed around her throat, cutting off her air.


	2. Chapter 2

He could have crushed the oomans windpipe in an instant, but he wanted to savor its death instead. It kicked and desperately gulped for air. It eyes began to water and it's blunt nails dug into his arm. Only when it had stopped struggling and its limbs went limp, Odite picked up a familiar scent. The scent of a female.

He immediately released the pressure on the ooman's neck, and it heaved in deep, ragged breaths. He'd been too focused before to pay much attention to its scent, or its appearance past it's strange clothes. Now, he was curious. He shifted his foot off the fabric that had been keeping her pinned, and then tore it away from her neck. He grabbed the plastic visor off her head as well, and tossed it.

He hovered over the ooman, inspecting her. Yautja females had very long hair, which was why he was thrown off with the oomans appearance at first. Her hair was very short, messy, and gram cracker brown in color. Her eyes were very feminine though, almond shaped, and with thick lashes. Her nose was small. Her lips were round and puckered slightly. She looked quite sweet and innocent to him.

The bright orange vest impeded his examination of her, as well as hid her mammary glands from view. He didn't think twice about tearing it off her. She shrieked and squirmed some, but still acted unusually passive. The ooman was still catching her breath and regaining her strength. Odite took full advantage of that.

He stared at the two soft mounds on her chest, and a lump formed in his throat. He rudely plucked at her clothes, finding that there was a tight inner layer under her shirt that kept her breasts confined. His eyes moved lower then. She had a very small, delicate body frame and small hips. He slid one hand towards her crotch and pressed his fingers against her sex, confirming that the ooman was in fact a female.

Linna fought to remain calm and keep her breathing even. The creature was looking down at her with a savage intensity, and her survival mode was quickly kicking in because of it. She unbuttoned her pocket and blindly felt for the tool. When her fingers curled around the weight of it, she didn't try to look down. She flipped the Swiss army knife open, begging that it was the blade and not the nail file.

As distracted as he was, he hadn't noticed the ooman digging around in her pockets. He only heard the "click" and his mind rapidly refocused. Odite caught her wrist just before the blade nicked his skin. He tightened his grip with a low growl until she cried out in pain and dropped the weapon. It clanged against the metal of the ship, then he quickly scooped it up and tossed it into the ocean.

His attention snapped back to the female, his sulfur-yellow eyes gazing at her body again. She tucked in her arms and legs, trying to protect herself from his impending anger. Linna was completely misreading his facial expressions though. He wasn't angry at her for trying to stab him. To him, an attack was merely foreplay.

He lowered his body down over her, growling low in his throat. Her breathing kicked up a notch, and she stared at him from the corner of her eyes. When he grabbed her arm, she resisted at first. Knowing that he was far stronger than her though, she quickly gave in and let him remove her arms from across her chest. When he pinned them above her head, she hardly protested. Odite began to believe she was going to be an easy fuck.

He wasn't surprised. Females had always overlooked him. Now, he had become accustomed to winning over females by sheer force. If he could overpower them, and get them into position against their will, most yautja females simply relented at that point. He may not have all the skulls, awards, and prestigious titles like other males did but his physical strength and determination proved to them that he was worthy enough to pass on his genetic code.

However, when he tried to part her legs, her fight returned full-force. She kicked her hardest, jabbing his ribs with her heel, yet it didn't even faze him. He let her buck and squirm, intending to let her tire herself out. She yanked her arms out of his grasp and briefly attempted to choke him. Two of her hands didn't even reach all the way around, and her fingers were to weak to put enough pressure on his windpipe. Odite let out a hoarse chuckle.

After that, she twisted around in an attempt to get her legs under her, but it only gave him the opportunity he'd been waiting for. Odite wrapped one arm around her slender waist, trapping her under him. She punched at his hands and kicked behind her. His breaths were as labored as hers now, but not from exertion-from excitement. He easily pulled down her shorts and underwear down with one deft movement, revealing her shapely ass to his hungry gaze.

She grit her teeth and snarled, "Let go of me!"

Odite couldn't understand the words, yet he had an idea of what she might be saying. She couldn't tell him no if he couldn't understand her language though. Odite was a little loose with his morals. By his standards and his species customs, the ooman was perfectly willing.

The ooman twisted around and slammed her elbow into his face. When that didn't even make him blink, she curled into a ball on her side. Odite didn't care. He'd fuck her in any position she presented him. He fell to his side behind her, tightened his grip around her waist, and pulled down his own shorts.

The ooman began shaking and sobbing in his arms. Odite steeled his nerves. If she wasn't strong enough to fight him off, then she deserved what was coming to her. He didn't understand why she was so distraught anyway. She should have been relieved that wasn't trying to kill her anymore.

Before he could thrust inside her and find his release though, she reached up and grabbed one of his dreds. Linna gasped as her fingers tightened around one of the metal rings, and the sharp spikes sank all the way into her palm. She was exhausted and weak, and didn't manage to cause him any pain. Actually, the little tug sent a wave of euphoria jolting though him. His cock swelled and hardened even more.

When she peeled her hand off though, blood poured from her wounds. The needle-like spikes were there so that prey couldn't take advantage of that vulnerable area. He removed them every sleep cycle, and before he put them back on, they were coated in an anti-coagulant. Her wounds weren't going to heal until the anti-coagulant solution was washed off, and Odite had no desire to mate with her as she bled to death.

As soon as he loosened his grip, the ooman shot off and jumped into the ocean. She screamed when the salt water entered her fresh cuts. Odite clicked to himself for a brief moment, coming to the conclusion that the salt water would do a good enough job of dissolving the anti-coagulant. He could forget about the ooman for now. He tucked his hard cock back into his shorts and got back to setting up his equipment.

Linna clung to the back of the ship where there was a slight overhang, and cried. She hoped to stay out of the monsters view until she could clear her mind and figure out what to do. Her hand was throbbing. The stars weren't out yet to be able to chart where she was. Now, she didn't even have a life-vest. Things seemed more hopeless then ever.

As if things couldn't get worse, it wasn't long before she spotted a fin sticking out above the water. She held her breath as it moved closer, then smoothly dissapeared under the waves. She had to get out of the water. Linna slowly made her way towards the front of the vessel, trying not to gain the sharks attention. She had her hand on one of the vents to climb up, but froze as soon as she caught sight of the hulking alien creature.

Her heart began to pound in her chest, and her breathing went shallow. She couldn't force herself to climb up, even knowing that a shark was nearby. Right now, she was more afraid of him than the shark. She took her hand off the vent and let herself sink lower in the water, not wanting to be spotted by him.

Sharks didn't intentionally eat people, but they occasionally mistook them for other prey items like seals. This one seemed curious about what she was, as it slowly kept getting closer. Even though her hand had stopped bleeding, she held it above her head and out of the water just incase. She hugged herself against the metal vessel and tucked in her legs.

Only a few meters away, the shark surfaced again and this time it turned its side to her. It's fin was curved like a crescent moon rather then flat along the back-meaning that it wasn't a shark after all. It was small for a whale, and had a long slender body. It's back was a dark grey, making its shark disguise even more convincing.

Once she got a good look at it, she recognized it as a Minke whale. Linna let out a heavy sigh, and dropped her hand back into the water. Even at 15ft long, the whale wasn't going to harm anyone. Tiny fish liked to hide under boats for security. The whale circled the alien vessel, probably catching krill and sardines with its baleen.

The whale kept close to the vessel for a little while, before slowly heading off. Movement above her caught her eye, and she immediately shrank back. It was the alien. He was also watching the animal leave, but he held a weapon in his hand. The barrel of it was aimed directly at the whale.

Linna's face went white, "Don't do that!"

Odite didn't pay any attention to the females vocalizations, until she started climbing up the ship towards him. He let out a low, aggressive growl and vaguely pointed the plasma castor in her direction. That stopped her dead in her tracks. As soon as the whale was far enough from the ship then, he took aim.

Her voice was less certain this time, "No! You can't do that!"

Several shots blew the magestic animal into pieces right before her eyes. A dark red spot of blood formed on the surface, growing wider. Chunks of flesh slowly started bobbing back towards them. Sharks could smell blood from a great distance away. If there weren't any in the area already, there would be soon.

Linna hung her head. Alien or not, by the way he acted and how he looked at her, she was betting that he understood every word she said. He was armed, and intentionally doing harm. It was best if she got as far away from him as fast as she could. However, she wasn't exactly safe in the ocean either.

Sharks had an excellent sense of smell, and the fresh meat could trigger a feeding frenzy. Linna did not want to be caught between hungry sharks and their meal. With all the blood in the water, it could be difficult for them to distinguish her from the rest of the meat bobbing along with the waves. Until the pieces of the whale drifted off, the smartest thing to do was to get out of the water.

She had very few choices of where to go. The roof of the vessel was too open, and she'd feel vulnerable. She could teeter on the metal joists holding the turbines on. Instead, Linna began to scrutinize the turbines themselves. It was a plausible idea.

She'd be out of the water and away from sharks. They were hollow, and big enough that she could crawl inside and lay down. The turbines would keep her sheltered from the intense sun, and any rain. They were open at both ends too, meaning that he couldn't trap her inside.

It was an easy choice. Linna crawled up the front of the ship, judging the distance from there to the turbine. The creature had his back to her, not even paying attention, but she didn't trust him. Linna slowly climbed up the line of vents, ready to drop back into the water if he charged. Then, she bolted for it.

Odite listened intently to her movements. As soon as she ran, he went after her, without even knowing the reason why. It was just his instinct to chase. And he knew, if she was running then she was probably up to no good. When she jumped for the thruster, Odite reached for ankle.

Linna dove into the turbine with her heart pounding in her ears, and landed hard on the metal. Pain jolted through her cheek, as well as one knee. With all his bulky muscle, he should not have been able to move that fast-but she'd made it. A burning pain was brought to her attention though, and Linna shifted to peek at her ankle. There were two red lines of blood were he'd scratched her.

Odite paced back and forth beside the turbine, anger welling up inside him. The ooman had escaped him. She probably thought he was faster then him now, and smarter. She probably thought she was superior to him then, hiding away in the thruster out of his reach. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got.

Odite always got what he wanted, always got his way. He wanted to mate the ooman, and so he would have her. He suddenly turned and lept on the top of the thruster with a loud thud, aiming to intimidate her. He stomped towards one end of the thruster, and heard her scramble the other way. Odite whipped around and headed towards the other end, corralling her like a trapped, frightened animal.

He crouched down near one end, and let out a savage growl. Before he could lower himself into the barrel of the thruster though, his wrist device vibrated. It indicated that the prey he was after was within range. Odite straightened up with a low rumble. He didn't even have his equipment ready, and he was playing with an ooman.

It's heavy footsteps shook the whole turbine. Linna whipped her head back and forth, checking both openings, ready to bolt. Even when it sounded like the creature had moved away, Linna didn't allow her body relax. She waited several minutes before she timidly stuck her head out to check. She found him standing near the front of the vessel, right before the metal sloped down into the water.

Linna watched as he put on thick gloves, then attached some sort of advanced grappling gun to his arm. The barrel of it hovered over the top of his hand, and two metal claws secured it on his wrist. There was a bar under the gun that his fingers could grasp onto like a handle.

Linna didn't understand what he intended to do with the gun until he baited the end of it with a huge chunk of raw meat. The grappling hook was actually an oversized treble hook for fishing. He opened up a shallow bucket and dipped the bait in some sort of strong-smelling sauce. The stench of it made her gag, and she was forced to cover her nose even from several feet away.

He lifted his arm then, seeming to calculate the angle, then the hook shot out like a bullet. It went on for several meters before it hit the water. There was no pole. He was essentially hand-reeling, though his equipment was more advanced.

Sharks closed in on the remnants of the whale he'd blown up, and it wasn't long before one took his bait. Odite was suddenly jerked forward and he had to dig his heels in the floor to avoid being pulled into the water. The reel secured to his wrist began letting out slack with the tension. Something big was on the end of his hook. He grabbed a hold of the line, and even though the gloves prevented his hands from being cut, he could feel the heat from the friction.

The veins in his arms bulged as he pulled back on the thick cord, using one hand then the other to reel the fish closer. The device began to gather up the slack so it didn't tangle around his feet. There were a few rapid jerks, like the shark was shaking it's head, trying to dislodge the hook. His muscles strained as he took steps back away from the front of the ship, keeping the line tight so that it couldn't get free.

Linna let her jaw drop and her arms dangle out of the turbine as she watched him. As far as she knew, the heaviest fish ever caught on rod and reel was a great white shark that weighed almost 3,500lbs, and took several grueling hours just to reel in. Linna kept track of the suns position. Within only an hour, the alien had a sizeable shark within arms reach of the ship. The gap between its snout to the tip of its tail fin was astonishing. It had to be nearly 20ft long.

The shark wasn't done fighting yet though. It tried to dive under the vessel, but the line wasn't long enough, so it headed up instead. The head of the shark breached the surface, with its jaws gaping. It's body torqued in an attempt to spin and dislodge the hook. The jarring force of its thrashing snapped the line tight, but didn't break. Instead, he lost his footing and was thrown forward into ocean.

Linna rapidly sat up on her arms and leaned out, trying to see if he'd fallen right on the sharks back. The sharks shadow was already gone by the time the water settled though. With a growl, the alien smacked his hand onto the ship, then began climbing up. The reel was still attached to his wrist, and spinning off water as it let out more line. The shark was still attached.

More and more line was drug out, until he climbed back up, planted his feet, and grabbed a hold of the cord. Now that his gloves were wet, the line burned through his fingers and steam rose up from his hands. When the line finally slowed down, he started reeling it in all over again. This time though, the shark had already expended all of its energy, and he brought it next to the vessel faster then the last time.

His bicept bulged as he drug the sharks massive body out of the water. The sloped front end of the ship worked like a ramp, making it easier for him to haul the giant shark right up onto roof of the ship. The raised thrusters on both sides kept the animal from slipping back into the water. The shark just laid there like a lump, seeming too tired to fight anymore. The massive animal had been completely defeated.

The alien however, only seemed temporarily winded. Linna didn't blink as she watched his broad chest expand and contract with every heavy breath. He shook like a dog, flinging water off his body, and his dredlock-like hair smacked across the hulking mass of his biceps. The spiked rings in his hair that had gone right through her hand didn't even leave scratches on his tough skin.

Odite grumbled and growled to himself, dissapointed that the ooman had seen his blunder. She probably thought he was stupid or silly. His shorts were wet now too, and they were already starting to chafe. Completely unknown to him, Odite had just broken the ooman world record for hand reeling on his first attempt. It didn't matter; Odite wasn't satisfied with the size of the shark anyhow.

He loomed over the massive shark, his muscles still coiled tight. Linna couldn't deny the fact that she was impressed with his stamina, his physique, and his immense strength. No ordinary man would have been able to hand reel in a shark so easily, or even one so big. Linna was fascinated with him-from his unique physical features to the fluid, predatory way he moved.

Odite hesitated, resisting the urge to kill it. He'd conquered it, and that gave him the right to end it's life even if he didn't claim a trophy from it. However, he'd studied his prey before coming to the backwater planet. Sharks could detect chemicals released by dead or dying sharks, and they would avoid the area. They likely wouldn't return for some time, probably thinking that a killer whale was in the area, and that would ruin his chances of catching a bigger shark.

Odite crouched down directly in front of the shark, getting dangerously close to its massive jaws. His meaty hand grabbed the animals snout and forced it's mouth open. From the angle she was at, Linna could clearly see his defined back muscles. His whole body was toned, from his thick calves to the bulk of his shoulders. Odite simply reached in the sharks mouth to dislodge the hook. The animal was still too spent to react much, but if it's jaws had clamped shut, the gloves he was wearing would have protected him.

Linna slowly cocked her head then as she watched him start to push the shark back into the water. After going through all that work, after over an hour of tug-o-war with a great white shark, he was putting it back in the ocean. He didn't tag it. He wasn't going to eat it. Linna didn't understand.


	3. Chapter 3

He caught several other sharks over the course of the day, each smaller then the very first one he'd let go. There were breaks in between where nothing was taking the bait, and he just stood in one place like a perfect statue. Otherwise, he was fighting to reel in a shark or busy wrestling it onto the top of the ship. She waited for him to collapse at any moment, but his muscles never faltered, his body never failed him. He was like a machine.

Even when the sun began to set, he was still at it. Meanwhile, Linna lifted her gaze to the sky. Thick gray clouds were beginning to roll in. She crossed her fingers on both hands, hoping for rain. As she swirled her tongue around in her dry mouth, she spied the square plastic container that had been tied to her life-vest. If it did decide to rain, she'd need something to catch water in.

The big guy had torn her life-vest off, as well as her plastic visor, but the items were still on the vessel. Linna hadn't left the turbine once yet, not even to pee, but the alien seemed busy enough at the moment. Linna backed out of the turbine, and tentatively stretched her leg over to the main part of the vessel. Before she was completely out, she checked on the creature. He was still standing in the same location, his eyes on the horizon.

Even when she tiptoed over to the items, he didn't so much as turn to look at her. Linna gathered the items in her arms, and slunk back to the turbine. She threw glances behind her, making sure he wasn't going to charge. Then, she tossed the items in one by one and climbed back into the rectangular tubing. Her heart was pounding, still afraid he was going to come after even after she was safely in the turbine.

When the clouds thickened and thunder started to rumble, she could finally concentrate on something other then the alien. Rain fell in heavy sheets and pattered on the metal vessel. Linna flipped open the container and held it out in the rain. When it overflowed, she carefully set it down behind her for later. Linna cupped her hands together and eagerly sipped up rainwater as she watched the storm grow.

When the last little edge of the sun disappeared under the horizon, it grew terrifyingly dark. Linna was eager to get a glance at the stars though. Using the big dipper, she could dicern which direction to head for land. Unfortunately, she never got the chance. The rain had quenched her thirst, but the thick clouds made difficult for her to make out the constellations.

She curled up within the turbine, using the torn raincoat as a pillow. The rain pounded down on the metal, making it impossible for her to get any rest. She kept her eyes on the front of the vessel. It was pitch black, until a bolt of lightning lit up the sky. For a few seconds then, she could see the alien.

He was determined, and fearless. The rain made the metal more slippery, but he never fell. The waves rocked the boat, but he never lost balance. His muscles were fatigued, yet he stayed up all night in the storm. He re-baited his hook again and again, until the crack of dawn. He scoured his ships holdings only to find that he was completely out of bait.

Odite went to the small storage unit sitting nearby and grabbed several small hockey-puck like objects out. He set them along the sides of the ship and activated the strong magnets. Line unraveled from the centers of them. He just had to attach and bait the small hooks. Problem was, he needed bait to catch bait.

He ripped the bottom hem off his shorts, making them look ridiculously short. He used the small jagged chunks of the leather then to bait the hooks. After dipping them in the foul smelling lure, he tossed them into the water. He pulled in several small fish, which then he used to catch bigger bait fish. It wasn't enough though-he needed to chum the water to increase his chances of attracting a larger shark.

Odite wiped the fish guts on his torn shorts and slowly lifted his gaze to the thruster. The ooman was watching him hack up all the various fish. When their eyes met though, she got spooked. The ooman quickly scurried back into the thruster. Odite felt that she was staying in there and hiding objects like a rat, alluding him.

He wouldn't keep any being around him that wasn't of some use. If the ooman wasn't breedable, then she was nothing but a distraction. If he killed her though, then she'd be useful to him. He needed more bait for sharks, fresh bait, and her body would still be warm.

As Odite stood up, his muscles protested. He was exhausted, and if she slipped away from him, it would only reveal to her how tired he really was. Any ooman would take advantage of that. He decided that when the perfect opportunity arose, then kill her quickly. Until then, he plopped back down and continued cutting up fish for more bait.

Odite didn't expect that perfect opportunity to happen soon. When he spotted something swimming just under the surface of the water, he went to investigate. He laid on his stomach and watched the creature like a cat ready to pounce. As soon as it was within range, his hand shot out and captured it.

It wasn't a fish. It had a hard body, soft flippers, and a beak. It looked quite strange to him, but it would do just fine for bait. Before he could snap apart it's shell, the ooman slipped out of the thruster and started throwing words at him. His first reaction was to growl low in his throat, and it had the appropriate effect. The ooman's footsteps became more hesitant.

Odite's intent was still to kill her though. And with his fatigued muscles, he could do without all the chasing. He needed to lure her closer then, not scare her away. How to do that, he wasn't quite sure. Her eyes were set on the small animal in his hand though, and that gave him enough of a hint.

Odite held it out, offering her to take it from him. Her eyes went back and forth from the turtle to him, but she didn't step forward. If she wouldn't take it, then it was bait. When he grabbed on of its flippers, intending to tear if off, the ooman began shouting again. This time, she didn't shut up. Her mouth just kept moving, and Odite held back an annoyed rumble.

His body tensed when she suddenly stepped forward. An ooman was no match for him, even with as tired as he was, but he was on guard nonetheless. She pointed at the animal in his grasp, and continued making odd sounds he didn't understand. Odite stood perfectly still, waiting for her to come close enough. One firm blow to her skull would suffice before he started removing her limbs.

He could tell that the ooman was ready to bolt at any second. Her body was ridged and she jerked back once when he hadn't even budged. She bravely shuffled forward anyway though. Since her focus was on the animal, his other hand clenched into a tight fist. She wouldn't even see it coming.

He hesitated. Maybe it was her scent, or her sweet eyes. But before he could land a blow, she touched him, and he simply forgot about everything else. Her small, warm fingers molded over his before she gently brushed her palm up his arm.

Odite wanted nothing more but to drop to his knees and stick his head between her legs. She wasn't touching him as an invitation to sex though. That much he could tell. She rubbed her fingers over his, and just barely tugged on the little squirming turtle. She massaged his weary muscles, and her voice softened.

She seemed to be trying to sooth him, in order to take the turtle out of his grasp. Odite was close to giving it her her. However, he came from a culture where all resources were fought over, or bargained for. He'd never given anyone something for free-unless they'd earned his respect, or deserved a reward.

If she wanted the sea turtle, then she'd have to trade something for it. Odite knew exactly what he wanted from her. He just had to figure out how to ask her for it when they didn't speak the same language. He moved very slow, trying not to scare her off. As soon as she caught the movement out of the corner of her eye though, she immediately jumped back.

Odite tucked in his mandibles, attempting to hide his sharp teeth. He slouched some, trying to look less intimidating. Then, he waited for her to come closer. She looked skeptical at first, but then stepped forward and grabbed onto the turtle with both hands, attempting to take it. He wasn't going to let her have it just yet.

It was just a baby sea turtle, it's shell barely bigger then her palm. He was going to kill the poor thing if she couldn't get it away from him. When Linna tried to lift the turtle from his hand though, it was impossible. He refused to let it go, and she wasn't nearly as strong as he was.

She didn't think that he intended to hurt her, but it was hard for her to truly believe that with his sulfur-yellow eyes boring down on her. When she saw his hand reaching for her again, her body automatically stiffened, but she held back the urge to move away this time. As his claws came closer to her face, she held her breath. His claws simply drug through her hair, but it gave her goosebumps.

The ooman seemed to tolerate him touching her at first. However, when his hand moved elsewhere, her heart rate elevated. She looked away from him. When he slid his palm down the center of her chest, the ooman began licking her lips. Eventually, she stepped back and crossed her arm in front of her body.

He was not an expert at ooman body language, but he could tell that she was fearful and confused. Odite was quickly loosing his patience. Simply forcing himself on her seemed like the better alternative. She'd understand then what he wanted from her-and she'd learn that he didn't intend to kill her as long as she submitted to him. Trying to communicate his terms for surrendering the animal was taking too long.

Odite set the turtle down at his feet, and it slowly began scooting away. The ooman cautiously peeked up at him, then crouched down and stretched out her limbs to reach the animal. Once she snatched up the turtle, she hurried away from him. He assumed that she was either going to eat it or keep it as a pet, but instead, she simple released it.

Odite let out a dissatisfied snort, but he didn't really care what she did with the animal. He was only interested in her, and whether she realized it or not, she'd made a trade. He'd upheld his end. He'd given her the animal instead of using it for bait. Now, she owed him what he wanted.

Linna briefly examined the turtle, finding no injuries. Without her equipment, she couldn't be sure on the sex of the turtle. However, by the length of the tail, she assumed that it was a young female. She petted the top of its head affectionately even when it attempted to nip her. Then she knelt down on the side of the vessel and plopped it back in the ocean where it belonged.

When she turned around, the alien creature was standing right in front of her, so close she almost bumped her nose into him. He was unpredictable. One minute he seemed gentle and passive, but then the next minute he was fast and vicious. Linna kept her head down. When she carefully tried to slink around him, he lashed out.

She yelped when his hand clamped on her arm, and drug her away from the edge of the vessel. He moved so fast, she couldn't even get her feet under her. He threw her down in an area away from hooks and other equipment. Linna didn't attempt to stand up or run. She curled into a tight ball, not knowing what he wanted, and just hoping he'd just leave her be.

When he pulled his fat cock out from his shorts, his intentions became blatantly clear though. It was only half-hard, but as he stared at her, it twitched upwards and quickly grew in size. It was not small by any measure. His fist tightened around its thick girth, and slowly stroked up and down the length of it. Her stomach started doing somersaults.

Linna couldn't will herself to get up and run, to find a weapon, to hide. She'd seen him hand reel in a shark that had to be around 4,000lbs and now felt that struggling was useless. She knew she only had two options. She could attempt to fight him off and probably just get injured in the process like last time. Or, she could just let it happen, and hope it sated him enough that he wouldn't come after her again.

Odite laid down next to her, taking note of their height differences. He had to scootch up so that his hips were level with hers, but that made his head rise way above hers. He'd never mated an ooman before, though he was aware it was biologically possible. He'd mated other sentient, humanoid species. They'd all been more robust than oomans though.

He'd mated yautja females that reached ten foot tall, and he had a small scar next to his scrotum to prove it. He'd forced a female with a tail that was long enough to wrap around his throat. He'd forced a female with dangerous horn-like protrusions on various points of her body. They'd all been unable to fight him off, but at least they'd tried. The ooman, however, was complacent now.

He would have thought the female to survive a boat wreck would have been more of a fighter, but he did enjoy her stillness for a change. It just meant less work for him. When he went to remove her bottom coverings, he half expected her to lash out in attempt to catch him off guard. She did no such thing. Instead, the ooman began trembling.

Odite was careful not to scratch her with his claws as he eased her shorts down to her knees. He wanted her to learn that if she submitted to him, that he wouldn't injure her. She didn't seem convinced though. He had to bend his back for his mouth to reach her. As soon as his mandibles touched the back of her hair, she let out a whimper.

He inhaled her ripe scent, and nibbled on her shoulder. That's when she started crying, and Odite's patience snapped once again. He felt that ooman emotions were exaggerated and unnecessary. He was being gentle and she was sobbing. She should have been honored to breed with a strong male! She should have been grateful that he didn't just snap her neck and feed her to the sharks!

Odite clamped an arm around her body as he stuffed his cock into her warm pussy-but he was met with more resistance then he'd anticipated. She was small, tight, and her body wasn't ready for the sudden intrusion. He had to get her body to respond, whether she wanted to or not. There was lots of rude humping at first before her body would yield to him. Before long though, he was able to glide the full length of his cock in and out of her wet channel.

He grunted into her ear as he fucked her raw, thoroughly enjoying her body. He freely groped at her soft breasts, and her ass. He lightly nipped at her skin with his teeth. He even grabbed her under her knees, folding her legs into her chest, to force his cock deeper inside her little cunt. The ooman used both her hands to cover her face.

He humped her with slow, determined strokes until he began to feel buildup. Then he started hammering away at her faster, deeper. The ooman opened her mouth then, spouting more words, no doubt protesting. Odite was so close to release, and didn't want her to ruin it. He clamped one hand over her mouth and pumped away at her used hole with even more force.

She covered his hand with her own, but didn't try to pry his fingers off. She let out choked sobs as he viciously picked up the pace even more. He grunted and growled, becoming out of breath. Finally, spasms of pleasure wracked though his body as he came. Odite buried his cock deep into her body, filling her with all his seed.

He stayed firmly stuffed inside her tight channel until his manhood softened and slipped out of her on its own. Odite lifted his hand from her mouth. He inhaled her scent once again as he ran his claws through her hair. Now her scent was tainted with his musk. She smelled used, and he was quite pleased with that.

Though his muscles protested any movement, he swept himself up and headed for the escape panel. With his nails, he peeled up the square tile and then jumped down into the ship. The dull orange lighting was easier on his eyes, while the bright sun seemed to whitewash everything. He headed straight for the shower, which would ease his overworked muscles.

As she laid there, she almost couldn't believe it had happened. It was like her mind was trying to block it. Even though it had occurred only a minute ago, the memories already felt distant and choppy. She was still coming to terms with the fact that he wasn't human, and then something like this happened. Her mind just wouldn't accept it.

She would have liked to forget it ever happened. She would have liked to pretend that it was a nightmare, but there was too much evidence. Her shoulder felt bruised where he'd bit her. Her sex felt sore and achy. Her shorts and underwear were still around her knees. Even his strong, musky smell clung to her skin.

Linna let out a shaky breath, trying to relax. She felt dirty, and ashamed. She wiped her eyes and stared out at the ocean waves, but otherwise did not move. She felt she had no one to blame but herself. It was all her fault that it happened. She shoudn't have gotten close to him, shouldn't have touched him. That only gained his attention. She should have left the vessel when she had the chance anyway, and braved the open water.

Odite felt the energy and strength return to his body after a long, hot shower. His frustration of not catching a monstrous shark right away had dissapeared after mating the ooman. He was ready to get back out there and try again, no matter what it took. With the ooman providing a much needed stress relief, he'd have his trophy in no time.

His confidence faltered as soon as he climbed back into the roof of the ship, and found the ooman in the exact same position he'd left her in. For a split second, he thought he'd accidentally killed her. However, her scent was the same, and he could see her chest moving with every shallow breath. Her shorts were still down and her knees were bent, allowing him an easy view of her sex. There was a bead of white cum slowly oozing from her slit. She hadn't budged at all.

The yautja females he mated with were never victims. The few he could overpower and take by force left knowing the resulting offspring would be strong. As for the other species he forced, they were all just angry afterwards, making it easy for him to dismiss them. He'd never had a female shut down and not move.

Yautjas had the same range of emotions as humans, they were usually just under tight control. It was unusual for Odite to feel something for anyone-he had no close relatives, friends, mates, or offspring. Looking down at the ooman though, he felt that he'd acted inappropriately. He new that's she hadn't understood the trade he was suggesting. She wasn't a slave like some of his other mates had been. She hadn't disrespected him in anyway.

He couldn't justify forcing her for any reason except that he was stressed, overworked, and he'd wanted her. That left him with a feeling of guilt and shame even if she was just a common ooman. Yautjas were a stubborn sort. Only the most honorable yautjas could bow down and give a sincere apology. Odite was not among them. He hadn't said the word, "sorry" since he was six years old and his bearer had forced him to say it.

He wanted to do something to rectify his actions, but he didn't know where to start. Yautjas didn't fawn over pets, coddle their children, or comfort the wounded like oomans did. Odite gently nudged her with his foot, and let out a chuff. He was prompting her to stand up. Instead, all she did was move her head just enough so that she could look up at him.


	4. Chapter 4

She looked broken. Her sweet brown eyes were tinged red from her tears. Her clothes were encrusted with dry salt from being in the ocean. He knew for a fact that she hadn't slept at all. She had cuts on her hand and one ankle that he had caused. He had fucked her like that, without any concern for her well being. Since she wouldn't get up, he bent down to pull her shorts up-but when he did, she flinched.

Normally, he would have considered the oomans reaction disgusting and pathetic. Fear was weakness. Mating with her triggered a hormonal response though, giving him that natural urge to protect. Ooman or not, pregnant or not, yautjas took better care of their mates then this.

He was careful as he pulled her underwear up, but she squirmed at the wrong moment. One of his claws drug across her skin, leaving a line of red on her hip. She batted him away then, upset, as if he'd done it on purpose. He let out a growl to get her to stay still. It had the opposite effect.

Her eyes went wide and she scrambled to pull her shorts up and get away from him. Running away would only cause more fear, so he needed to break that cycle. His hand clamped on her arm. She immediately tried to yank free, only causing him to tighten his grip and dig his fingers into her. She whined, bent her knees, and twisted around and around, trying to break his grip.

At least he'd snapped her out of her depressive slump, but now she was wild and uncontrollable. Odite wouldn't let go though. She kicked at him. She dug her feet into the floor, yanked, and pulled. She pried at his fingers and even bit his hand.

Finally her legs dropped out from under her, exhausted. All that had resulted was bruises on her arm, and a red rash around her wrist from struggling. Again, Linna was defeated by him. She felt powerless and weak. Warm tears spilled over and ran down her cheeks.

It was no use for him to attempt an apology now. He was agitated again, and wasn't going to reward her for fighting him. Odite wrapped one arm around her waist and picked her up. He carried her over to the storage unit and dug through the box with one hand. He quickly found another hockey-puck size magnet with the metal cord, the same ones he'd used for the small bait hooks. He set the line at a short length, then tied it around her ankle.

It would keep her near him, and get her used to his presence. His wrist device vibrated, reminding him that he still had work to do. It only signaled him when a sizeable shark was nearby. He quickly hauled in the lines hung off the sides of the vessel. The small fish he chopped up to chum the water. The larger fish he kept to bait the large treble hook with.

Before he did anything else, he discreetly glanced back at the ooman. She was crouched, with both hands on the magnet and her legs straining under her. Her face was red and her chest was heaving. Her footing kept slipping as she struggled to move the powerful magnet. Odite returned his attention to his equipment, confident that it wouldn't budge.

He placed the line-launcher on his arm, and secured it around his wrist. Then he glanced back at the ooman again. She'd given up on moving the magnet. Now she was plopped down, fiddling with the knot he'd tied. Odite chuffed, dismissing her effort. After he baited the treble hook, it shot out like a grappling gun and splashed into the water several meters away.

Odite glanced over his shoulder at the ooman. She hadn't been unable to untie his knot. Now she had the line lifted up in her hands, and was grinding her teeth on a section of it. It was a special braided metal that could hold up to several thousands pounds of tension-she wasn't going to chew through it. She was likely to break her teeth on it though.

At the press of a button, the device on his arm would freely release line. He pressed it, to allow himself to move without jerking on the bait in the water. He then charged at the ooman with a deep growl, communicating that he was displeased with her actions. She immediately back pedaled to get away from him, and when the cord snapped tight, it cut into her ankle.

Odite rumbled to himself before turning away from her. He hadn't meant to scare her away from him. He just wanted her to stop chewing on the metal cord. The ooman was so easily frightened; he wasn't sure how to act around her. Odite assumed that he must look like a monster to her, big, and hideous.

As he walked back towards the front of the ship, the device automatically reeled in the loose slack. He glumly sat down then, to wait for a shark to take the bait. He focused at the task at hand and resisted the urge to look back at the ooman. Seconds quickly turned to minutes, and then to hours.

Linna tried not to feel sorry for herself. She hadn't thought that he could do any worse to her, but now he had her chained up like a prisoner. Her mouth was parched, but she couldn't get to her container of water. The sun was beating down on her, but her visor was also in the turbine. Trying different escape attempts had occupied her mind at first, but now she'd tried everything she could think of. She wasn't going anywhere, and boredom got the best of her.

She paced in a monotonous circle with her head down for hours, but soon boredom became her very least concern. She had to pee, bad. Linna didn't even think she'd drank that much water, but her bladder was telling her otherwise. She glanced over at the alien creature. His feet were apart, his muscles were bulging, and his focus was on the water. She wasn't about to bother him when he had a shark on the line, no matter how painful her bladder became.

Odite tilted his head up and scrunched his mandibles, catching an odd scent in the breeze. Keeping tension on the line, he twisted around to look at the ooman. She had her pants down, legs apart, and was squatting to piss. She glanced up at him when he let out deep growl, but didn't listen to his warning. She let out a deep breath as the stream of liquid tinked onto the metal.

The shark viciously shook it's head, and the line suddenly went slack. The reel automatically took in the line until the hook clanged up onto the ship and retracted back into the barrel of the gun. It wasn't her fault, but Odite swiveled around to snarl at the ooman for distracting him. She buttoned her pants and scowled at him. He didn't like the angry look she gave him.

Odite stomped forward and raised his fist just to frighten her. As he expected, she quickly shrank away and hid her face. Scaring her made him feel in control, and powerful-for about two whole seconds. Then, he just regretted it. Acting like he was going to hit her wasn't going to help anything.

He was obviously neglecting her needs if she had to pee right on the roof of the ship. Odite decided to take a break then, and offer her some food and water. When he crouched down to untie her, she was calm and quiet. When he grabbed her arm, she didn't resist. However, as soon as he flipped open the escape panel that led inside his ship, she came unglued.

She didn't know where he was taking her, and she didn't want to find out. She could see dark, ornate hallways with a thick fog along the bottom. There were no stairs leading down, meaning that there was no way for her to get back up on her own. She'd be trapped.

When the ooman attempted to kick him in the crotch area, his first reaction was to dig his claws into her arm. Blood gushed from her wounds, but she didn't surrender. She yanked back with a scream, and he had to release her before his claws dug down to the bone. Odite immediately moved in to re-grab her, but she took off running. She jumped into the water knowing that sharks were nearby.

She struggled to swim with one arm, while the other one stained the water red. Odite paced back and forth, debating whether or not to go after her. If she wanted away from him that bad, then she could just go get herself eaten by sharks. He kept pacing though, before finally jumping into the water.

He swam to her quickly, and got one arm around her waist. Even with such a deep wound though, she kept fighting. She was running on adrenaline. He kept a sharp lookout for any sharks, ready to punch one in the nose if one got too close. He was having more trouble then he should have been though, hauling her back to the vessel with all her thrashing.

Now that he'd decided to go after her, he wasn't about to let her go. However, he wasn't keen on risking his life for an ooman either. He dunked her head under water with a growl. Her blunt nails dug into his skin. It didn't take long for her to stop struggling.

He easily swam back to the ship then with her limp body. He liked her when she was half-drowned. Instead of shoving him away and fighting, her head rested on his shoulder and her arms were looped around his neck. Of course, she was also coughing up water from her lungs and moaning in pain from the wound on her arm.

He jumped down into the ship with her, and promptly carried her to the medical cabinet. He had to heal several flesh wounds and get any water out of her lungs. Some of the medical instruments were fragile and expensive, so he sedated her first. He didn't want to have to deal with restraining her. She barely noticed the prick from the needle, and her eyelids quickly started to droop.

Odite wasn't big on medical care. Yautjas were more resistant to wounds, illnesses, and infections, so he rarely bothered with healing himself. If an injury was life-threatening, then it was his mistake and it was only right for him to die because of it. He only kept the basic medications stocked, and had few medical machines. Now though, he had an ooman to heal, and he wasn't exactly sure what to do with her.

The sedative had taken hold. Her eyes closed, her head tilted back, and her body went completely limp in his arms. He stood still but let his eyes roam around the hallway. He didn't have anywhere to set her. An operating table was hardly necessary when working on your own body. Odite had never gone hunting with friends or a mate, and so he'd never bought a medical table for his ship.

He was forced to set her body down on the floor, where the thick fog obstructed his view. He fed a tube down her throat to remove water from her lungs. Then he examined her arm. One os his claws had sliced into her arm a good inch, landing right between the two bones. He applied a conservative amount of healing paste, then moved on to the rest of her wounds.

There were a series of shallow red dots in her palm and on her fingers from when she'd grabbed his hair. He quickly brushed the healing paste over them. Her other wound was on her ankle. He'd scratched her in an attempt to grab her before she hid in the turbine. The edges of the lines were bright red with the start of an infection. After an advanced form of antibiotic shot, she was back to full health though.

Since the sedative still had her under, Odite began removing her clothes. His palms slid up her sides as he gathered up the fabric. Just when he thought her boobs were going to be in view, he remembered the other covering she wore underneath. Odite let out a soft growl. He gently lifted her head to remove her shirt and then her bra as well.

A lump formed in his throat and a feeling grew from the pit of his stomach. Without being confined in the sports bra, her breath were round and plump. His eyes greedily examined her small pink areaolas, to the cute little bumps that were her areolar glands, and then finally her nipples. Her nipples were softly wrinkled, but as soon as his thumb grazed over one, it hardened and stuck out from her body. His chest let out a deep rumble.

His hands moved to her shorts and underwear next, and he eagerly jerked them down. He tossed her clothes into a pile, then ran his hands up her legs. His skin began to heat with arousal, and his eyes dilated. The mound between her legs was mostly bald, with soft little hairs just beginning to grow in. Her pussy lips were small and neatly tucked. His heart began to pound.

The ooman looked so sweet and innocent when she wasn't responsive. He hated her struggling, and the harsh sounds she made at him when she was awake. Now, her lips were slightly open, and she couldn't protest when he touched her. Odite crawled over her, bracing himself over her small, delicate body. Her scent teased his senses and made him feel starved to have her.

Before he did anything he'd regret, Odite stifled his arousal, and gathered her into his arms. He carried her to his bathroom and carefully laid her down on the floor. It was going to be difficult to hold her up, keep water out of her eyes, as well as wash her in the shower. He opted for the large bathing pool instead. The chemical water would work better with her completely submerged in it anyway.

Odite stripped his clothes off, then scooped up the ooman and stepped in the bath with her. He clumsily juggled her in his arms at first, before finding the right position. He sat on the steps of the bath with her on one knee. Her face rested agaist his chest. He scooped up handfuls of water to wet her hair down.

He didn't stay in the bath with her long, knowing that she'd wake up soon. She was not going to be happy if she woke up naked, touching him, in a warm bathtub. He dried her off, quickly washed and sanitized her clothes, and then re-dressed her. Her muscles were beginning to twitch as he set her down in his bed, and backed away.

Linna inhaled a deep breath, and rolled onto her side, blinking her eyes at the odd surroundings. The walls were dark gray, with carvings in them and what looked like cave paintings. Her eyes widened as she noticed that there were skulls perched in the corners of the room. She abruptly sat up, and stared at the soft furs on the bed, her heart starting to pound.

The last thing she remembered was being in a panic, and trying to swim as fast as she could. The creature had gone after her. He'd held her underwater, trying to kill her. He was standing at the foot of the bed now, staring at her with those sulfer yellow eyes. He hadn't finished her off after all.

She slowly lifted up her arm, finally noticing that it wasn't in pain. Her mouth hung open as she stared at her smooth skin. There wasn't any blood. There wasn't a wound at all. There wasn't even a scab or a scar.

Linna knew exactly what that meant, and started to hyperventilate. Wounds took time to heal. She figured that she had to have been knocked out for at least a week. Her clothes and her skin were clean, meaning that he'd undressed her, meaning that he'd touched her. She was in his bed too. There was no telling how many times he'd humped and violated her unconscious body.

That last thought threw her over the edge. She slowly slid off the bed, scanning the room for anything that could be used as a weapon. The room was very bare, but she spotted a metal mask sitting on the dresser. It would have to do. As soon as she snatched it up, the creature let out a low growl that she could feel as a vibration. It penetrated down into her bones and she knew she should have dropped the mask right then and there.

Her body was filled with anger, and her fingers tightened on the metal despite his warning. She could tell his body was tense and ready, but she didn't let him make the first move. Linna ran at him with the mask held above her head, and tried to strike him with it. He didn't budge until the last possible second, and then he simply grabbed the mask.

He easily yanked it from her grip as though she were nothing but a child, and then attached it to his hip. Linna felt weak and defeated for a only moment, but then clenched her hands into fists. She wanted to hurt him like he'd hurt her.

When the ooman started hitting him, he was a bit taken off guard. He supposed that he deserved it though. He had tried to kill her, had chased her, raped her, cut her, chained her up, intentionally drowned her, and even sedated her. He didn't want to have to do any of that anymore. The ooman however, knew exactly how to push him too far.

She wasn't uselessly thrashing like usual. This time she was aiming, and planning every hit. Since it didn't hurt, Odite continued to allow her to strike him, knowing it would wear out her excess energy. Even when she punched him in the eye, it hurt her hand more then it effected him. His eyes were sunken down in his skull, protected, and his body was resilient.

He only blocked his crotch. She quickly learned that was the only area that he would feel a kick or a punch. The ooman viciously kept trying to kick him there, again and again. It was disrespectful to target that area. Odite's patience was only so good.

To teach her a lesson, he lifted his foot and kicked her straight in the chest. She flew back a few feet before landing hard on her back. Only after he did it, he thought about the face that he could have given her a concussion. It was her fault though. If she was tame and submissive, then he wouldn't have to use physical force.

He rumbled to himself as he grabbed her arm and hauled her upright, inspecting her for injuries. She looked dazed, but the back of head wasn't bleeding. She didn't try to punch him anymore either, so his punishment had been successful. She didn't even struggle.

After that, he tried to offer her food and water, but she wouldn't take it, so he drug her back to the hallway with the escape panel. He hauled her up first-that was a mistake. As soon as he climbed out after her, he saw her dissapear inside the turbine. Odite let out a groan. He wasn't about to allow her to hide from him like he was some sort of monster.

As soon as he jumped in the turbine, she quickly scrambled away, and jumped in the ocean. Odite let out a bellowing roar that shook the metal turbine. The work he'd done to bathe her, and wash her clothes had been pointless. There were still sharks in the area. He was back to square one.

This time, he didn't go after her. They were well away from the nearest mainland. She'd die in the ocean. If by chance some ooman did spot her and come to her rescue, they'd just think she was delirious. No one would believe a story about an alien-and he could cloak his entire ship. It would never be spotted.

Linna swam away from the ship, glancing behind her to make sure he wasn't following. She didn't stop until her muscles were cramping and the vessel was nothing more then a black spec on the horizon. When her adrenaline dissipated, she realized just how much her eyes burned. At some point, she'd gotten salt water in them. Rubbing them didn't help. Linna sucked the salt off her fingers, then removed her contacts.

Very quickly, she realized that jumping into the ocean had been a poor decision. Besides having ruined her contacts, she didn't have her life-vest. She wouldn't have much rest from swimming, or be able to get any sleep without something to hang onto. Fear steadily started to creep up on her. She would be alone, with nothing but miles of ocean surrounding her.

She didn't have her container to collect water. She didn't have anything to catch food with. She didn't have her visor either. By the position of the sun, and the direction of the waves, she assumed that they were slowly drifting away from shore. Her home was probably farther away then she thought. Her chance of survival before rescue found her was slim.


	5. Chapter 5

Reluctantly, she turned back to the alien vessel. When she got close, she couldn't spot the hulking creature anywhere, which was somewhat suspicious. Linna peeked between the thrusters and the main body of the vessel, then moved around to the front of the ship. Her body was weighed down with her wet clothes and tired from swimming, but she climbed up the row of vents. Before she stepped onto the deck, she craned her neck, scanning for him.

Since he didn't appear to be around, Linna crept towards the turbine with all her stuff in it. Before she could reach it, something grabbed her arm. Linna twisted around, prepared to fight, but suddenly froze instead. She could feel his strong fingers pressing into her skin, but she couldn't see him. Her eyes bounced around the empty space in front of her, and she tried to yank her arm free.

Blue waves of electricity vaguely outlined his body before he was visible to her again. Her jaw dropped in awe of the technology. He sharply jerked her towards him, breaking her stupor. After the initial shock of him being invisible, she just felt betrayed. He'd tricked her. Her eyes glazed over and Linna pried at his fingers even though she knew it was pointless.

He jerked her again, making her stumble forward. When he turned, she followed, but it was difficult to keep up with his pace. He ended up dragging her along like usual. She figured that he was going to tie her up, but instead headed towards the open panel leading down into the ship. When she drug her feet, his grip on her tightened in warning. Her first response was to try and yank her arm out of his grip, though that had never worked out in the past.

It didn't work this time either. He drug her over, and shoved her in front of him. Linna teetered on the edge of the hole. Just when she was going to jump down, he shoved her. She hit the floor, collapsing to her hands and knees.

As she stood, her ankle fired up with pain. The creature didn't seem to notice or care. He jumped down into the ship, closed the hatch, then grabbed her by her short hair. He steered her back to his bedroom. At the sight of the bed, Linna let out a whine and drug her feet.

When the door closed behind them, her heart began to pound against her rib-cage. When the lights went out she just about screamed. Linna struggled, her mind racing with all the things he could do to her. When his arm slipped around her waist, she let her knees drop out from under her, trying to squirm away. It didn't work.

His grip tightened and he pulled her closer, forcing their bodies together. The bulge in his pants pressed pressed high on her stomach. Linna tried to shove him back, but he wouldn't allow it. His arms constricting around her body like a snake about to devour it's next meal. She wasn't as strong as him. Her elbows bent, and her chest pressed against his hard abs.

She fought back tears and tilted her head back at an impossible angle, trying not to touch him. As Linna caught her breath, she waited for him to make a move-to grope her, to undress her. Instead, he stood perfectly still, just keeping her pressed against him. After a few minutes, her heart rate returned to normal and her breathing evened out. Only then did he release her.

He hoped that touching and holding the ooman would desensitize her. He wouldn't let her go until she relaxed in his arms, teaching her that the faster she submitted, the faster he released her. He really didn't want to kill her, and she should have sensed that. He'd already had several opportunities to end her life, and he hadn't done so. He wanted her submission and obedience, but to do that, he had to get rid of her fear of him first.

Linna backed away and turned for the door. It was locked. She quickly jumped to the side then and pressed her back into a corner. Hey eyes stayed on him as he moved about the room, prepared for him to attack her. He didn't even glance in her direction though.

Odite went about his nightly routine. He fixed the bed. He took out the spikes in his hair and placed them in a locked drawer. When he removed his shorts, he heard the ooman gasp behind him. The smell of her fear became more pungent until he slipped on a new pair of coverings. When he was ready for bed then, he turned back to the ooman.

As soon as he approached, she dropped to her knees, "Please, just leave me alone!"

He didn't hesitate to grab her wrist, and pull her to her feet. She didn't fight him until he urged her onto the bed. She let her legs collapse under her, so he picked her up and tossed her onto the furs. When she tried to roll off, he grabbed her ankle. She started to hyperventilate some, and her body trembled.

He had to get her used to him. Odite laid down next to her and looped his arms around her body. She ducked her head and tucked her legs up to her body. When he pressed his mandibles to her shoulder, she convulsed, and started thrashing. He held onto her, only loosening his grip when she calmed down.

When he lightly ran his claws through her hair, she whimpered, "Let me go, please."

She tried to scoot away from him, so he tightened his hold on her. She didn't like that. She tried to jab her elbow into him, then started kicking, then started screaming. Odite's patience was starting to wear thin. He was the superior species, and he was in control.

A growl bubbled up from his chest, but that only sent her into more of a panic. To punish her for fighting against him, he bit her. She screeched as his sharp teeth sank into the flesh of her arm. Blood trickled into his mouth as she let out choked sobs. He firmly wrapped his arms around her then, keeping her warm body pressed against his.

She grew quiet. She didn't fight him. Odite could stroke touch her hair and her side without her trying to inch away from him. However, she still didn't act like he wanted. She wasn't trying to get away, but she wasn't engaging him either. She was dull, and lifeless.

Odite released her, and flipped around so his back was to her. She didn't budge at first. After a few minutes, he heard her slip off the bed and onto the floor. He was angry at first. He didn't want to have to tie her up to keep her near him. He wanted her to stay in the bed with him without having to restrain her.

Every action he took to accomplish that only seemed to make things worse though. She ignored every warning growl. She continued to try and get out of his grasp even though he was much stronger then her. She would only submit to him after a physical punishment, but then she shut down and became timid and more fearful. If she'd cooperate, then he wouldn't have to hurt her.

As frustrated as he was, he knew immediately that he wasn't going to get any sleep. His mind would keep going and his thoughts would drive him crazy. He needed a distraction; he needed to wear himself out. Sharks were more active at night anyhow.

He leapt out of bed and was already at the door when he heard the ooman squeak and shuffle away from him. He wasn't even heading towards her, and she was scrambling to get far away from him. It was pathetic to him how fearful she was over nothing. It made his blood boil. If she wanted to act so terrified of him, then he would give her a good reason to be.

Odite abandoned his plan to continue fishing, and turned on the girl instead. He corralled in one of the corners of the room. When she tried to bolt past him, he tripped her. Her hands smacked the floor, catching herself before her head hit. Odite grabbed her by her neck, and forced her onto her knees in front of him.

Keeping her pinned against the wall by her neck, Odite reached into his shorts with his other hand. His cock was quickly swelling in size and girth. He lifted his package out of the top of his shorts, letting his heavy balls dangle out in front of her as well. The ooman started to shake her head and sob-and he hadn't even done anything to her yet. It was pitiful, and it only made him want to hurt her, want to scare her more.

He shoved his hard cock in her face, rubbing it on her soft lips, and smacking it across her cheeks. She whimpered and jerked her head around trying to avoid it. Finally he grabbed her jaw and pried her mouth open. She scrunched her eyes closed as he slid his cock inside her mouth. Odite let out a long, pleasured groan.

Her mouth was just as warm and wet as her pussy had been. When the head of his cock hit the back of her throat, it was similar to hitting the cervix in her vagina. What a blowjob lacked in tightness, it made up for with added stimulation. His cock barely grazed her teeth, sending shivers of pleasure through him. Her tongue was what really made oral sex worth while though.

Her tongue moved around her mouth, grazing his shaft, and pushing back on the head of his cock. She was trying to force his cock back out of her mouth. Really, it only added to his enjoyment. He grabbed her hair, trying to get her to rock her head back and forth. That's when she started to twist her head.

He retracted his cock with a thunderous growl, and smacked his hand across her face. She let out a yelp but still turned her face away. Odite smacked her again, and again, until she moved her head to face him. He watched the tears roll down her cheeks as he fed his thick cock past her lips. Her big brown eyes looked up at him, begging him with a look to stop.

He clenched his teeth together and grabbed a hold of her hair to bob her head up and down. Her hair was short, and when she resisted, he kept loosing his grip. Finally he grabbed the back of her head with both hands and angrily thrust into her. He felt the mushroom head of his cock hit the back of her mouth, then slide down her throat some. She'd completely swallowed his shaft balls deep.

He felt her throat constrict as she gagged. Her muscles tightened around the crown of his cock, causing his testicles to jerk upwards with the rush of pleasure. But then a fowl fluid gushed up into her mouth and leaked around the edges of her lips. She'd thrown up.

As disgusting as it was to have his cock sitting inside a mouth full of puke, he didn't want the fluid on his floor either. He kept her head firmly where it was, plugging her up, even as she continued to gag. She could either choke, or swallow. He wasn't about to pull his cock away. She shoved at his thighs as hard as she could muster, before he felt her swallow several times.

He brought his cock out of her mouth slowly, trying to get her to suck off all the puke. She kept gagging, and swallowing now, over and over. She moaned and cried, making him angry. He pulled out his cock only to wipe it all over her face, before popping it back in her mouth. He wasn't done using her yet.

He rested one hand on the wall while the other held the back of her head, and continued thrusting in and out of her sweet little mouth. The pleasure started to build and well inside of him. Before long though, she was acting up again. Even with his cock fully stuffed down her throat, she kept trying to close her jaw. When her teeth caught his skin, he'd had enough.

He quickly jerked his cock out of her cavity and slammed his fist into the side of her face. This time when he hit her, she let out a sharp yelp and tried to curl up on the floor away from him. He forced her on her back, then viciously grabbed her head and positioned it under him. He dropped to his knees over her face and stuffed his rod back inside her mouth.

His hips started thrusting on their own accord, face fucking her with sharp, jerky thrusts. He panted and groaned. His abs undulated above her as his ball sac smacked against her forehead. The pleasure built up and finally wracked though his body like lightning bolts. Thick white spurts of cum filled her mouth, and dribbled down her throat.

Finally satisfied, he lifted off the ooman with a deep exhale and headed for the shower. He could hear her coughing and gagging even after he'd left. As he turned on the water, that same feeling of shame engulfed him. He'd acted completely without honor, without self-control.

After a moment of debate, he trudged back into his bedroom and scooped the ooman up into his arms. A bruise was slowly forming on the side of her face. He carried her through the halls to the escape panel. As before, he lifted her up, out of the ship. This time though, he didn't follow her. He headed back to take a shower, then slumped in bed.

He wasn't sure what to expect in the morning. He didn't know if she'd be gone, or if she'd be in the turbine. He didn't know if she'd be depressed, or angry at him. Odite tediously placed the spiked metal rings back in his hair, then headed to the escape hatch. Bright sunlight poured into the ship as he climbed onto the roof.

He wasn't going to seek her out, but he discreetly sniffed the area, discerning whether or not she was still around. She was. Her scent was strongest near the left thruster. Odite felt compelled to check on her, or bring her something to eat, but knew his attention was misplaced. She wouldn't want anything to do with him after last night. Actually, she'd never wanted anything to do with him.

He went though the motions of attaching the reel to his arm, baiting the hook, and then sat down like usual. He could hear the oomans movements in the thruster. She didn't seem to be crying, or upset. It sounded like she was rummaging around with something, and she wasn't happy with it. She was huffing and sighing every few seconds.

With dried tears on her cheeks, Linna carefully tore apart the raincoat, sorted the strands, and braided them together to make a string. It was easier said then done. After she got a few feet made, she tested the strength of it. It snapped, and she just about chucked it out into the ocean. She viciously shook the raincoat, releasing her frustration. Then she took a deep breath, and continued working on it.

As the day progressed, she made several more feet of line. Now she could get to work on the hook. Linna removed the silver tab off the soda can, broke it in one place and folded it up. Within minutes, it looked like a perfect hook. It even had an eyelet at the top to tie the string around.

Her stomach gurgled and growled, but she still didn't have anything to use as bait. The alien had used his leather clothing, but he'd dipped it in a horrible smelling liquid first. Without the liquid lure, she doubted a simple scrap of cloth would attract much. She ripped out some of her hair instead, and tied them together to make a simple hair jig.

Odite cocked his head as he heard a distinct, "ploop" noise. There was a grey line dangling out of the turbine. The ooman was somehow fishing. Nothing had disturbed his hook for a while, but the ooman began reeling in several small fish. He heard her violently slam one fish against the side of the thruster, then begin to peel it apart.

After a few minutes, she tossed the fish skeleton into the water. She was a little vermin, but Odite was impressed. He knew for a fact that she hadn't touched any of his equipment or stolen a hook. She had to have used whatever items she had stashed in the thruster then. She was smart and creative as long as he wasn't harassing her.

His own line suddenly snapped tight as something took a bite out of his bait. Odite grabbed a hold of the line and sharply yanked back, trying to make sure the hook was embedded in the sharks mouth, and not going to easily shake free. He could already tell by the pull on the line that it was a smaller shark, maybe 2,000lbs max.

It didn't take long to reel in, and haul onto the roof of the spaceship. It was grey, darker on bottom then the top, with subtle striping. It wasn't the gigantic trophy fish he was looking for, so he would release it. The reel automatically took up the slack as he got closer. Smaller sharks weren't weighed down by the gravity outside the water as much as the bigger ones were. As soon as he went to remove the hook, the shark began to thrash.

The hook was still in its mouth, the line was attached to his wrist, and there was no slack. He was yanked right into the sharks open jaws. One click of a button released the line from the gun, but Odite was a second too late. The sharks jaws were a few feet wide with almost 50 curved, serrated teeth. It was like getting multiple stab wounds at once.

When its jaws opened, Odite stumbled back with multiple puncture wounds across his left chest in a crescent arc. They curved across a portion of his back as well. His arm and his shoulder had been in the sharks mouth. The shark continued to contort it's body and thrash it's head until it rolled off the slopped front end of the ship. It hit the water with a loud splash, and dissapeared with the hook still in its mouth.

When Odite looked down at his chest, he couldn't even see the edges of the wounds. Fluorescent green blood completely covered his torso, and dripped to the floor. It wasn't a wound that he could easily put a tourniquet on. Massive blood loss could certainly kill him.

He pressed his hand over a few of the holes, but it hardly helped. He needed to stop the bleeding as soon as possible. Odite headed for the escape panel. Normally even when you donated blood, if you stood up to fast your got dizzy and could pass out. Odite was loosing more blood, quicker then that.

His surroundings were spinning and his muscles wouldn't cooperate. He tried to jump down into the ship, but fell instead. His body hit the hard metal floor in a crumpled heap. When he glanced up into the bright light, he could see the ooman peering down at him.

He was wounded and in no shape to defend himself. There was a chance that the ooman would take advantage, and finish him off. He kept himself calm and got his legs under him. He braced his hand on the wall and slowly made his way to the medical cabinet. The edges of his vision were beginning to blur, and it was getting harder to breathe.

He heard the ooman jump down into his ship. She'd been reluctant to enter his ship before, but now he was vulnerable. He turned two corners, then glanced behind him. The ooman was there, with her hands on the wall and her head peeking around the corner. She stayed several feet back, stalking him.

He reached the medical cabinet, feeling weak and lightheaded. Odite grabbed the container of healing paste, but fumbled it in his hands. It dropped and rolled down the hall to the oomans feet. Odite grabbed the burner out then, and clumsily ripped apart a package. It contained a substance like plaster that would stop the bleeding, as well as seal his wounds to prevent infection.

The plaster melted in the burner, and then he did a sloppy job of filling the holes. As the bubbling hot substance touched his wound, he let out a booming roar. He applied more, and a terrifying howl ripped from his throat. The ooman began to back away with her hands lifted to her ears.

He was in a hurry, missed a few cuts, and couldn't really reach the teeth marks on his back anyway. When he was finished, he was still bleeding, but he didn't have any more time to fuss with his wounds. There was a medieval-style ax displayed in a cubby in the wall. It was more of a decoration then an actual weapon he'd ever wield. The ooman clutched the handle and lifted it of its stand.

The female was looking him directly in the eyes with a fiery determination. With labored breaths, he dug through the medical equipment for something useful. When she took a step towards him, he growled and started chucking bandages at her. She still advanced with the ax in her hands. Odite's claws curled around a large scalpel and he turned to face her.

His chest rumbled with a low growl as he stumbled forward. He would not let a pathetic ooman be the one to do him in. If he was going to die, it was going to be from the bite of a shark, or some other mighty creature. He fought not to loose consciousness, but the edges of his vision were turning black. Odite hit a button on his wrist device to send out a distress signal right before he collapsed at the oomans feet.


	6. Chapter 6

The rancid smell of garbage flooded his senses, but it was something Remii had become used to over the years. He didn't bother to wear a mask to help filter out the stench. He climbed right up into the giant machine and got to work. Despite the heaping piles of garbage, he actually enjoyed his job-he got to play with the big guns and the incinerator.

Trash from around the house was dumped down a shoot to underground tunnels, which then traveled to a nearby underground facility. There, the trash was sorted. Organic materials were safety incinerated without releasing harmful components into the air. The rest of the materials were melted and condensed so they could be recycled. The raw materials were distributed to nearby factories and used to make new products.

Remii used the tank-like machine to crush large objects so that the materials could be sorted. If something couldn't be easily smashed, then he got to blow them up. It was his favorite part of the job. The gun came to life with a noise of a small jet engine, and the barrel began to spin and glow. Before he could fire, his wrist controls began to beep incessantly.

Remii shut off the gun and it powered down with a whine. He shifted in his seat to take a look at his wrist device. He stared at it for several long seconds, taken completely by surprise. It was a call for help, from the most unlikely person. It didn't even have a message attached. It only had a name and a location.

After a second of hesitation, he leapt out of his seat and made a mad dash for the elevator. The only reason Odite would send a distress signal was if he needed someone to clean up after his death. He couldn't let oomans get their hands on a yautja body. He rode the elevator up to the surface, tapping his claws on the wall the entire time. As soon as the doors began to slide open, he squeezed out, bulldozing past one of his colleagues.

"Whoa, where are you going?"

Remii didn't look back, "Emergency! I have to leave!"

"It had better be serious! The boss fired the last male that said that!"

Before he turned the corner he yelled back, "She's not going to fire me! I'm her best employee!"

He caught a cab back to his house, and fired up his ship. His wrist device automatically synced with his ships computer, and located Odite's position. As soon as he was out of the home planet's atmosphere, he turned off his tracking locator, cloaked the ship, and made sure to leave off his bio mask. He hadn't spoken to his half-brother in many cycles, because Odite had dissapeared. If Odite had contacted him instead of the authorities, he assumed that he didn't want his whereabouts to be known.

It was a relatively short trip to the backwater planet. The ship gently lowered down onto the water, right beside the other vessel. The observation window retracted into the ceiling, making it easy for Remii to leap directly onto the slopped front of the other craft. A storage unit was left open, and equipment was laying about. Smeared puddles of florescent green blood painted the roof of Odite's ship.

He steadied his nerves. It was likely that he'd stumble upon his brothers mangled corpse. The trail of green blood led to an open hatch. He dropped down into the ship, causing the dense fog to swirl around his ankles. Though he couldn't see the blood anymore, he could certainly smell it.

A bloody hand-print on the wall indicated that he was moving in the correct direction. He turned another corner before stopping abruptly. Partially covered in a thick blanket of fog was his brother's body. Remii took one small step forward. He hadn't seen Odite since they both youngbloods, and now he was face down on the floor, unmoving.

An ugly wheezing sound escaped Odite. Remii immediately rushed to his side and tried to evaluate his condition without the help of a bio mask. Something had attempted to take a huge bite out of him. He'd tried to patch himself up, but still had wounds that needed to be dressed. He'd lost way too much blood.

Remii scoured his medical supplies, quickly deciding that they were inadequate. He lifted Odite's body up, and drug him through the halls back to the escape hatch. He let out a grunt as he hauled Odite up onto the roof. He carried him to his personal ship, and then laid him down on the medical table. Remii moved swiftly, unable to know how much longer Odite could hold on.

With all his wounds patched, and his blood being replenished, there was nothing else Remii could do for him. Odite just needed rest. He wouldn't sulk around the room, waiting for his heartbeat to strengthen. Remii swept himself out of the medical room and slowly shut the door behind him. He he knew he shouldn't worry-there was a good chance Odite would survive.

If it was a normal rescue situation, he would take Odite back to the home planet for more extensive care. Odite's ship could be turned to auto pilot and meet them there. However, the circumstances weren't normal. He didn't know why Odite had dissapeared in the first place, but it suggested criminal activity. He didn't know what to do with Odite until he recovered and he could get some information out of him.

Remii wasn't supposed to be on the backwater planet without clearance, but answering a distress signal was the exception. He wouldn't be in any trouble-yet. To occupy his time then, he headed back over to the other ship. He put Odite's equipment in the storage unit and closed the lid. He sprayed the roof of the vessel with a blue liquid, which dissolved the blood without corroding the metal.

He turned on the vents, getting rid of the fog so he could see the floor better. As he continued cleaning up the trail of blood, he noticed an odd footprint though. It was just a small smear. It didn't continue for long, giving him nothing to follow. He abandoned the idea of cleaning and suspiciously sniffed the air.

He was picking up something. It wasn't a scent he was familiar with though. He grabbed the smart-disc from his thigh and silently crept through the halls. He'd never ventured to Earth before, and didn't know what creatures there were to hunt here. Something had swallowed Odite's whole arm and shoulder to bite down on a portion of his chest. The animal that had done such extensive damage could still be on board.

His head jerked in the direction of a noise. Something was in the kitchen area. Remii silently slid open the door, ready to fight a beast with giant jaws filled with a multitude of sharp teeth. Instead, he found nothing but an ooman. At least it was a species he was familiar with.

It didn't look like it was in a healthy condition. It's clothes were crusted with salt, and it's skin was cracked and dry as a result. One half of its face was black and blue, and the skin was puffy around its eye. It didn't have any coverings for its feet. The way it scoured the kitchen indicated that it was starved as well.

What really caught his attention though, was the weapon in its hand. It carried an over-sized ax, carved and decorated with various yautja symbols. It definitely wasn't something Remii was used to seeing every day. And the fact that the ooman was a female had him even more intrigued.

She rummaged around in the fridge. She didn't carelessly knock things out or drop anything to the floor-she shuffled the items around the shelves. The ooman grabbed a cube of condensed food, and held it to her nose. Then, her tongue tentatively reached out to give it a lick. Remii cocked his head when her face wrinkled up and she quickly stuffed the cube back in the refrigeration unit.

He backed out of the doorway when the ooman turned, not wanting to be seen just yet. When he was young, his bearer hadn't allowed him or his other siblings to have any pets or servants. He was curious about the ooman. He wanted to watch her, and see what she did next.

After a second, he peeked back into the kitchen. She was opening all the drawers and cabinets now. She brought a few things to her nose and inspected the silverware, but couldn't seem to find anything she thought was edible. She shifted her weight in front of the pantry, and pushed on it in various spots. She didn't know how it opened.

He was amused at first, but then stepped in to help. As soon as the ooman saw him approaching, her eyes went impossibly wide and her jaw dropped. She wasn't expecting to see another yautja inside the ship. She quickly backed up several feet and held up the ax, ready to bring the blade down on his head. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that Odite and her didn't get along.

He put away his smart-disc, "El'l f'uet-ta kv'varei."

Remii reached over ans clicked a button near the top of the pantry, making the door slid down into the floor to reveal shelves full of dry goods. She didn't even look in the pantry though. She seemed paralyzed. Her eyes didn't leave him even for a second, not even to blink. He saw her throat swallow. Her fingers began to shake.

Remii reached inside the pantry and grabbed a small pack of protein crackers. He opened the packaging and tossed one in his mouth, showing her that they were safe to eat. As soon as he held it out to her though, she turned and bolted. He didn't try to stop her as she slipped out the door near the opposite wall and dissapeared. He let her run, and then began to trail her scent.

He wouldn't chase her, but he did try to coral her into a room with only one door so she couldn't escape. She had wounds that needed mended. She needed to be bathed. She needed to be fed. He didn't know if the ooman was Odite's pet or a stow away, but he didn't care.

She finally trapped herself in the bathroom. She spun around, her eyes bouncing from wall to wall, searching for an exit. As Remii entered, she jumped inside the shower cubicle. He slowly stepped closer, pausing every time she seemed close to swinging the ax at him. He could disarm her easily, however, that wouldn't build any trust between them. He wanted her to realize that he meant no harm, and was prepared to wait as long as it took.

After several minutes, her arms grew tired and she let the ax blade rest on the floor. Instead of holding her shoulders up, she let out a deep breath and her body visibly relaxed. Instead of averting her eyes and staring at a blank space behind him, she began looking him over for a few seconds at a time. He'd given her sufficient time to get used to him. Remii reached in to grab the ax from her.

At first, she clung to the weapon. It made her feel stronger and more confident when faced with someone taller and more powerful then herself. What she couldn't know was how skilled at fighting Remii was. Ax or not, an ooman wasn't going to defeat a yautja. It would only agitate him.

He was fully capable of tearing the weapon out of her hands, but he didn't do it. He wanted her to willingly surrender the weapon to him. He kept his fingers curled around the handle and stared her down. She grew increasingly nervous. He could tell her heart was racing by a pulsing vein on her neck.

Finally, she surrendered and let go of the ax. As soon as his arm moved, her body tensed and she turned her face away as though she feared he would strike her with it. He merely sat the ax down beside him. Remii patiently waited for her to relax again. He woudn't attempt to grab her when she was still tense and unsure.

Just when the hulking monster was dead, another one showed up. Linna discreetly looked over at the alien man. He didn't look anything like the first one. He had leaner muscle, yellow eyes, muddied-yellow mottling all over his skin, and smooth gold bands in his hair. There was a branded symbol on his forehead too. While the first predator had tried to kill her right away when they met, this one was much calmer and controlled.

She didn't know what he wanted though, so she was still wary. When he stepped into the shower stall, she tried to crawl out, but he put his arm across the opening. She felt trapped. Her heart began to pound in her ears. She squeezed herself against the farthest corner, but the shower cubicle wasn't very big.

As he inched closer, she folded her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs. The sides of their arms touched, making her sharply exhale, almost sounding like a hiss. He squished his side against hers anyway, forcing contact. She kept her arms tight around her legs and her body rigid. He sat next to her in silence for several long minutes, before she relaxed some.

Using only two fingers, he grabbed her shirt sleeve and tugged lightly. He wouldn't physically force her to get up. She had to choose to follow him, or she wouldn't learn anything. She didn't budge. Remii gently grabbed her fingers then, and gave them a little tug.

She got her feet under her, then took a tentative step in his direction. He remained patient, and got her to follow him out of the shower and all the way to the bathroom door without dragging her. Remii could already hear the footsteps coming down the hall. When she stepped out of the doorway and saw Odite though, she was startled.

She ripped her hand away with a shriek, and went right back to hiding in the shower. Remii turned his head to watch her. She huddled near the back corner, shaking. When Odite peeked into the bathroom, she was just brave enough to stretch out of the shower and grab the ax off the floor.

His brother had suffered life-threatening wounds and it was the first time he'd seen him in so many cycles. He should have greeted him more politely, but he couldn't help the first words that came out of his mouth, "What did you do to her? She's terrified!"

Odite grunted, dismissing his question, "I knew you'd come. You were always there to get me out of trouble. Though, when we were young bloods you were always the one that got me into trouble in the first place."

Remii nodded, remembering how much of a rambunctious troublemaker he had been in his youth. He'd taken cheap shots at his fighting instructor whenever he turned his back. He'd stolen other males trophy skulls so he could give them to the females he liked. He'd hijacked vehicles just to take them for a joy ride and then return them. But all that had come to an end.

Schools stopped letting him attend. He couldn't get an apartment, or even get a loan for a spaceship. Jobs wouldn't hire him. His bearer certainly wasn't going to let him mooch off her. Odite had dissapeared and Remii became was homeless, and unemployed. When he got a probation sentence, he was stuck with sanitation duty. That's how he got his current job. He worked so well, they hired him full-time.

His life was back on track now. His job gave him two paid vacations every cycle, which he used to go on hunts. He had his own ship. He could be late to work during the mating season. He had house, a pool, and a big bed.

He wondered what direction Odite's life had taken, "Why did you leave Yaut?"

Linna perked up when they started talking. It was the first time she'd heard Odite speak at all, and the language intrigued her. It sounded harsh, like German, but it also incorporated clicks and guttural vocalizations. She peered out of the shower to watch the way their mouth and mandibles moved. Both of their heads suddenly turned her direction though.

Linna quickly sat back and wedged herself in the corner with the ax poised and ready. The new yautja was conversing with the other one, which told her that they were on the same team. The side of her face still hurt even at the slightest touch. She'd been abused and humiliated by that male. If the new yautja was a friend of his, neither of them could be trusted.

When Odite stepped forward, Remii put his hand on his chest to stop him. He wanted to show him that if the ooman was handled gently, that she would be a better pet. He steadily got closer like before, and reached for the ax. This time, she swatted his hand away before he could grab the weapon. He didn't growl or scold her. He stepped into the shower to sit next to her again, but she the brought the ax down on his foot.

He stepped back just in time and the blade hit the shower floor with a jarring force. Odite let out a deep growl and stomped forward. She swung the ax again, but he swiftly grabbed the weapon and tore it away from her. She started to throw a fit until he locked one hand on the back of her neck, and raised his fist. She froze then, and scrunched her eyes closed.

He dropped his fist, and she slowly lifted her eyelids. She kept her head low, and didn't struggle. She looked calm and submissive. However, her breaths were shallow and controlled. Her fingers were shaking slightly. Remii could tell that she wasn't truly calm, but shut down instead.

"That's how you handle a feral ooman, brother. Don't let her sweet looks fool you-she'll attempt to kill you in your sleep if you give her the opportunity."

Remii didn't believe that. It was easy to see that the ooman acted different when Odite was around. He could smell the faintest hint of mating musk on the ooman. He couldn't tell if a breeding had been completed or not, but he suspected that Odite had at least tried. That may have been the why she was so deathly afraid of Odite.

He had to remember that while he knew of oomans as a species, and knew what to expect from them, she had no knowledge of his kind. She came from a planet that was still skeptical about extraterrestrial lifeforms. She didn't know yautja biology, culture, or language. She'd never seen a yautja before. Having an unfamiliar lifeform try to mate with her, without a doubt, caused her a tremendous amount of stress.

She needed to be shown that yautjas weren't always savage brutes, "We should give her a bath."

Odite grunted in agreement. He turned on the water and shut the door before Remii could interject. The ooman arched her back and let out a screech as soon as the water hit her. Steam billowed around her and fogged up the clear panels. She beat on the door for a second before trying to shove it open.

Her weight was against the door when Odite finally let it go. She spilled out onto the floor, her hair and her clothes sopping wet and dripping water. Her skin was somewhat red, as though the temperature had been too hot. She slowly lifted her head, her angry brown eyes landing directly on Remii, as though it was his doing. Odite didn't waste any time-he grabbed her arm and lifted her to her feet.

Odite marched her through the halls, then lifted her out of the ship's escape hatch like before. Remii heard her footsteps run across the metal. After Odite climbed out, Remii followed. He turned his head, following the oomans scent. She was hiding in one of the thrusters.

"What do you plan to do with the ooman? Are you keeping her as a pet?"

Odite poked at the new scars on his chest and let out a grunt, "Maybe, if she proves to be useful. Right now I can't even get her to take food from me."

"When is the last time she ate?"

"Not long ago. She catches fish on her own. Watch her, you'll see."

Odite opened back up the storage unit, and dug through his supplies. The device on his arm had cut the line to release the shark, but now he was missing a hook. Despite his recent near-death experience, he was still going after a massive shark. He tied on another giant treble hook, baited it, then shot the line out.

Remii had left work to come to his brothers aid, but now Odite was fully healed and already back to hunting. Remii figured that it was time for him to leave then. He couldn't afford to loose his job. He glanced back over at the thruster, interested in watching the ooman. There was no sound of movement from her though. He turned away without saying a word and headed to his ship.

Odite growled at him before he stepped across, "Get back here! We're hunting!"

Remii should have kept walking, but found himself hesitating instead. It was irresponsible to abandon his job just to hunt with his brother, no matter how long it had been since he'd seen him. He could get in trouble simply for hunting on the backwater planet without a permit. His life was just starting to head in the right direction, and he knew that the smartest decision would be to leave before anyone found out where he was. Remii moved his ship to the side and cloaked it though, deciding to stay just a little while longer.

Yautja words:  
"El'l f'uet-ta kv'varei." - "I'm not hunting."


	7. Chapter 7

Hours upon hours of sitting there fishing had Remii bored. Odite was perfectly content to sit and wait, and he barely moved a muscle. He was intensely focused and ready for something to bite. Remii, on the other hand, preferred to actively stalk his prey. He was restless and didn't have the patience to wait for prey to come to him.

He gave up fishing and began to bring in the small hooks on the side of the ship. He was cutting up more bait when the ooman started making strange noises. He turned his head to watch her reel in her makeshift line, which was full of knots and imperfections. The frayed end of it pulled out of the water, missing the hook. Now, the ooman really started to sound upset.

Her line had snapped. The fabric was tough-one of her knots must have failed. It had taken hours to make but she could just braid another line. It wasn't like she had anything else to do. She could make a hook out of the soda can, or from fish bones even. Linna was so frustrated though, she just broke down and started to bawl.

When she looked up, one of the aliens was hanging on the lip of the thruster, staring dead at her. She let out a tiny hiccup as she jolted back. He slowly, silently climbed into the metal structure like a dangerous predator. He tossed something at her feet. It was the magnet with fishing line attached. She didn't see it as fishing line better then the one she'd made; she saw it as the thing Odite had used shackle her ankle before.

Linna turned around and scrambled out of the turbine as fast as she could. She almost jumped into the water-but saw a dark, vague shape of a big fish pass under the vessel. She couldn't tell if it was a shark or not, but she wasn't going to chance it this time. She swung over onto the main body of the ship instead. She headed for the turbine on the other side, but suddenly skidded to a stop. The big toolbox was unlocked and the lid was open. There was a gun inside, the same one Odite had used to blow up the whale.

Remii jumped down from the turbine and calmly walked back towards the front of the vessel, aware that the ooman was standing near the storage unit. He hadn't intentionally scared her. He'd seen her line break, and was simply offering for her to use one of theirs. There was a gun in the toolbox, but he'd successfully taken a weapon away from her before.

Odite still had his line in the water, but he glanced behind him to see what was going on. He followed the ooman's line of sight, spotting the plasma castor. Odite wouldn't have any of that-he stood up with a booming growl. That only fueled the ooman into action though. She dove for the gun and had it aimed before either of them could stop her.

Odite doubted that she'd use the gun. She hadn't finished him off with the ax when he was wounded. Still, a low growl bubbled up from his throat. She was threatening him and his guest, and that was unacceptable. He unclasped the reel from his arm, and hooked it onto the vent on the slopped front of the ship.

"Odite, I can handle her. You'll just frighten her more."

He didn't listen. Odite slowly crept forward, ready to jump out of the way in case she fired. Her hands shook and she took hesitant steps backwards. The escape hatch had been left open, so he corralled her towards it. A thunderous growl emanated from his chest, giving her one last warning.

Odite pounced, grabbing for the weapon. He twisted the barrel away from his body right before she fired. He heard the projectile explode in the water. Odite yanked the gun out of her hand with a snarl, then aimed it in her direction. She immediately shrank back, passive now that he'd disarmed her.

He hit her across the face with the gun, hard enough to make her stagger back. She took one step too far. Her foot fell off the edge of the open escape panel, and she was too slow to catch herself. She fell into the ship, landing on her back, and hitting her head. When she didn't move, Odite let out a satisfied grunt.

He smelled blood, but it wasn't the ooman's. Remii had been standing close when the gun had gone off, and Odite hadn't been paying enough attention. Remii was bleeding slightly. The plasma shot had grazed him, leaving his shoulder and some of his hair slightly charred. He hadn't seen his brother in several cycles, and the ooman had just come close to killing him.

He set the gun to a lower setting, and then aimed the barrel down at the ooman, but Remii spoke up, "What are you doing?"

"I'm putting her down!"

"She is wounded and un-armed. She isn't a threat anymore."

"She almost killed you!"

Odite's body stilled with concentration as he placed his finger on the trigger. Remii stepped right in the way, then proceeded to climb down into the ship. He leaned over the female, trying see if she was ok. Odite let out a low growl, but quickly deflated. He put the gun on his belt and turned his attention back to hunting.

Remii tried to help her sit up, but she didn't like to be touched. She angrily slapped his hands away, and got to her feet without his aid. She rubbed at her temples with a scowl, but when her hand moved to the back of her head, she winced. He knew her head must have been pounding after the fall she took. Remii briefly left to find her an ice-pack.

When he returned, the ooman was trying to get out of the ship. She was too short to jump out, and wasn't any good at climbing. Remii approached her slowly, but as soon as she noticed something foreign in his hand, she took off running. It didn't take him long to corner her this time. She dropped to her knees and covered her face when he stepped close.

As soon as he slipped the bag of frozen fruit behind her head, she blinked up at him. Remii let out a soft purr, trying to reassure her. He didn't mean any harm. He slowly slipped his hand off the ice pack, letting her catch it. After a minute, she stood and walked back under the escape hatch. She craned her neck, looking up into the bright sunlight.

Remii pointed up at the opening, then cautiously went to pick her up. She was used to Odite lifting her out of the ship, and that's were she preferred to be. She allowed him to pick her up without fussing. As soon as she stood up on the roof though, he heard her yelp. Remii quickly climbed out after her. The ooman was on the ground, with Odite standing over her as though he'd struck her.

When Odite tied a cord around her ankle, Remii asked, "Why not let her hide in the thruster? She can't run off; we're surrounded by miles of ocean."

"Not after touching my equipment. She needs to be punished."

"I frightened her. She only acted out of self-defense."

Odite couldn't be reasoned with. He rumbled low in his throat and turned away without releasing her.

Odite went back to fishing, and Remii continued cutting up bait. He wasn't shy about staring at the ooman. She didn't look happy. She held her face in one hand and stared at the floor. She let out loud exhales every few minutes.

Remii glanced over at Odite to make sure he wasn't watching. He seemed to be concentrating on the water. Remii knew the female may not be hungry, but he slid a fresh fish over to her. She recoiled from him at first, but then glanced down at the fish. When she didn't move to take it, Remii scooted it closer.

Her voice was hushed. She didn't want to gain Odite's attention either, "Why are you being nice to me?"

Remii cocked his head at her words, then looked over at his ship. His mask was inside it. The bio mask would be able to translate for him, but he knew he couldn't grab it. It would automatically record everything he saw and heard, which would serve as evidence that he was on the backwater planet-somewhere he wasn't supposed to be. Looking up words with his wrist device was tedious, and wasn't always correct.

The ooman was leaning forward slightly, waiting for a response. When he didn't say anything, she sat back with a deep frown on her face, and let out another sigh. Remii felt like he'd let her down somewhat. He came from a culture where what someone did was more important than what they said. Words were less important, and less used.

Remii had grown up among many little brothers and sisters, and they were always getting upset about one thing or another. Remii was used to cheering up little pups then, and hoped to do the same with the ooman. With her scrutinizing his movements, Remii lopped off a few small fish heads. He took all the heads and firmly skewered them onto his claws. He wiggled his fingers at her, making the heads move like puppets.

She scowled at him, creating deep creases in her forehead. Then, she simply turned her back to him. Dissapointed, he slowly stopped moving his fingers. Remii plucked off the fish heads and put them in a bucket before cutting up the rest of the bait.

When Odite began reeling in a shark, he moved his station and made sure the storage unit was secured. As soon as the shark became visible under the water, she jumped on top of the thruster to escape. The cord around her ankle could barely reach-she had to keep her leg dangling down. It didn't take long for Odite to haul it on board. It was grey and white, and an impressive size for a fish.

Remii casually stood near the back of the spaceship as Odite reached for his bio mask. It would quickly calculate the shark's size and weight. As the shark thrashed, several little squirming sharks suddenly gushed all over the place. The shark was a pregnant female. The stress of being caught on a line had induced labor.

The ooman had seemed terrified of the shark moments ago, but with the presence of babies, she grew brave. She leapt down off the thruster, and started to help the babies into the water. Remii just stared at first. Restricted by the cord around her ankle, she moved back and forth beside a thrashing 3,000lb shark. Great white pups weren't things you could hold in your hand-they came out of their mother at 3-4ft long and fully able to fend for themselves.

After a few moments of disbelief, Remii moved to help. When he appeared beside her, she immediately moved to hit him. He lifted her leg though, throwing off her balance and forcing her to cling to him for support. He swiftly cut the cord around her ankle, and then began to shove the little sharks into the water. The shark had produced over fifteen pups.

Odite was bored with the whole event. He still wasn't satisfied with the size of the animal, and so he shoved the mother shark back into the water as well. The ooman grabbed a baby by its tail fin and tried to drag it to the edge. As soon as it began to squirm and thrash, she dropped her grip on it. Remii scooped the plump, little shark into his arms and then dropped it into the water. He enjoyed seeing the smile that spread across the ooman's lips.

There was one straggler still fighting for air on the roof of the spaceship. Before Linna could reach the baby shark, Odite kicked it into the water. She grit her teeth together, but was glad at least he hadn't killed it. She glanced down at her hands then. Shark skin was rough like sandpaper, and holding onto the sharks fins while they struggled had made her skin red. It felt almost like a carpet burn.

When she wasn't paying attention, one of the hulking aliens stepped near her. She noticed him out of the corner of her eye. Linna didn't mind the second male as much, so she didn't slink away immediately. When she glanced over though, she saw bright sulfur-yellow eyes and black dreds. She jerked away too late, and Odite seized her waist.

She didn't struggle much, assuming that he was just going to tie her up again. Instead, he shot his line into the water and sat down with her in his lap. Linna didn't want to touch him, or even be near the disgusting monster. She steadied her nerves though, and remained rigid and unmoving.

Her heart began to pound wildly as his claws grazed down her arm, giving her goosebumps. She swallowed when his teeth scraped her neck-he'd bitten her before. She could feel a steady heat coming off his skin, and she knew that was a bad sign. A heady musk began to clog the air around her.

She considered peeing in his lap, but she feared any more pain. Fear kept her stranded in the ocean, kept her from swimming away. More and more, fear kept her from fighting him. When she struggled, all that resulted was bruises and sore, aching muscles. She didn't like being restrained though. She wasn't comfortable-already one of her legs was getting tingly and going numb.

One of his clawed hands rose up to gently stroke her cheek. The ooman closed her eyes though, and twisted her head away. He knew she still feared him, but that action made him feel disrespected. Anger boiled under his skin, but Odite fought not to react badly. The ooman wasn't trying to get out of his lap, which was still improvement.

Odite pressed his mandibles into her hair and drew in a deep breath, dissapointed when he couldn't smell his musk on her. He slipped his hand under her shirt and closed his hand on one of her supple breasts. His body already needed another sexual release. Despite the oomans sad whimpers, her nipple hardened at his touch. He groped at her soft flesh, and flicked his thumb over her erect little bud.

Linna held back tears, and focused on the bobbing ocean waves, trying to distance her mind. Besides a few soft whines, she didn't struggle. She didn't try to stop him. She felt his cock begin to swell. He rocked his hips slightly, rubbing his hard erection against her body. She began to shake.

His movements suddenly stilled though as they both noticed movement near the edge of the ship. A swirl formed on the surface of the water before a fat, light grey animal emerged, sticking it's nostrils into the air. It looked like a big potato. Linna pushed on the alien's thighs to prop herself up, trying to see it better. It was a manatee.

Remii wasn't familiar with Earth's animals. When Odite pulled the gun from his belt, Remii had to ask, "Is it dangerous?"

"Nope. It's completely harmless, but it does make good bait."

Before Remii could get another word in, a bright plasma bolt shot out and struck the animal, blowing it to pieces. Yautjas were bound by a code of honor that prohibited them from recklessly slaughtering everything in their path. If it wasn't a potential trophy, then it wasn't to be destroyed. There were exceptions of course, but destroying a harmless animal simply for bait was a blatant distortion of the rules.

Remii was starting to realize what kind of person his brother had matured into, and why Odite stayed far away from the home planet. The animal was already dead though, so he wouldn't comment. The ooman, however, stood up to Odite when Remii didn't. She spouted foreign words, then twisted around and grabbed onto one of his tusk-tipped mandibles. She viciously yanked on it, and there was an audible crack.

Odite stood with a sharp in-drawn breath, spilling the ooman out of his lap. His mandible hung down below his jaw, bent at an impossible angle. Remii stood there and watched as Odite began to beat his fists down onto the ooman like an ape. It was shameful, but Remii had no right to intervene. The ooman was his brother's property.

He continued to beat her after she stopped fighting. And he just kept on hitting her even when she passed out from the pain. When Odite stepped back, he knew immediately that he'd gone too far. He loomed over her limp body, breathing heavily. The ooman's blood covered his knuckles.

Odite swept himself away, and jumped down into his ship to go heal his mandible, leaving the ooman lying there in her blood. Remii calmly stepped forward, and scooped the ooman into his arms. He carried her down into the ship and set her down on the floor. He made due with what medical equipment Odite had available. If she had lost any more blood, he would have had to bring her onto his ship instead.

He could erase her pain and her wounds, but he couldn't erase what had happened. The ooman woke up in tears. Remii quickly closed the cabinets to hide the medical equipment and scalpels from view, trying his best not to frighten her. Then he knelt down on the floor and started to clean the blood from her skin. She quickly glanced around the room, but then her honey-brown eyes locked onto him.

When she jolted forward, Remii thought she was going to attack him. He tucked his mandibles tight to his face and jerked his head back, hoping she wouldn't go for his hair. Instead, she did the unexpected. She threw her arms around his neck, holding him tight, and nestled her face against his neck. Remii didn't move at first. Her body shook with her sobbing and her tears rolled down his chest.

Remii was still her enemy. He was yautja, and he wouldn't hesitate to kill an ooman if he was on a hunt. As distraught as she was, she should not have turned to him for comfort. Remii carefully grabbed her arms and pried her off him. She protested at first, until she saw Odite turn the corner.

The ooman hid behind his brother, and Odite asked, "Is she alright?"

She was a delicate species. He couldn't continue to break her bones just to mend them again. An earful of words rushed to the front of Remii's mind, but he respectfully held his tongue. He simply stood up and moved to the side, letting Odite see her. Her skin was smooth and unmarked, but her clothes were stained with red.

Odite strode forward and grabbed her wrist to drag her closer. He stroked her affectionately even as her heart began to pound. He pet her hair as she stared at the floor. When he stooped to nibble at her neck, she slowly raised her shoulders.

"She doesn't like that." Remii regretted his words as soon as he said them.

Odite glanced up at him, his eyes seething with rage. He wrapped an arm around the ooman, closing the gap between them, "I don't fucking care! I'll force her to like it!"

Odite grabbed her short hair in his fist and yanked her head up. When his mandibles lowered towards her face, she started to scream. Her knees bent in an attempt to slip out of his grasp, and she tried to twist her head away. Her body instantly stilled as soon as Odite began to dig his claws into her skin. That served as a good enough reminder. She didn't try to squirm anymore, lest he hurt her.

As he brought his face closer, she could smell his awful breath. It took all her self-control not to turn her face away. He rubbed his mandibles over her cheeks, and his sharp teeth nibbled at her bottom lip. She felt short of breath and sick to her stomach as his tongue lashed out and trailed across her lips. She kept her teeth tightly grit together.

When his nails started to dig into her flesh again, she relented, and opened her jaw. His long, slender tongue slipped into her mouth and dove down her throat. She suppressed a gag as his tongue continued to probe her. Her eyes slowly traveled to the other yautja, hoping he would help. He wasn't watching though. His posture was stiff as he stared at a space on the wall.

When Odite was finished, he said, "You may stay in the guest room. I'm retiring for the night."

Remii gave a small nod, until he saw that he was taking the ooman further away from the escape hatch, "Why not let her sleep in the thruster? She isn't going anywhere."

Odite let out out a rumble, and jerked the ooman forward. Remii didn't like the idea of the ooman going with Odite to his bedroom, but he didn't say another word. The ooman was not his responsibility to look after. Remii decided not to go to bed right away, and headed back to the roof instead. He didn't want to hear the ooman in any more distress.

He watched the sun go down, and then prepared more bait for tomorrow, stalling. After a long while had passed, Remii ventured back into the ship. Everything was quiet. As he passed Odite's door however, he could smell the strong mating musk. His suspicions had been correct.


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning, Remii got out of bed, convinced on leaving. He didn't need to get involved with anything Odite was doing. Odite's actions were unhonorable, and illegal even. He shouldn't have stayed as long as did. Remii climbed out onto the roof of the ship, about to declare his departure. His gaze landed on the ooman first though.

Her eyes were slightly bloodshot, with dark bags under them. She'd slept in Odite's room, but it didn't look like she'd gotten any actual rest. There was a new wound on her shoulder-a bite mark. The scent on her confirmed Odite's actions without a doubt. The smell was strong, like he hadn't bothered to bathed her and conceal his wrongdoing.

Odite was focused on fishing, so Remii shuffled towards the ooman. She was laying on her stomach, looking at the ocean in a daze. Remii copied her and laid down with his arms folded under his head. He pulled his mandibles up some, flashing her the yautja version of a grin-not that she knew that. The ooman studied at his facial features, trying to figure him out. In the end, she just scowled at him.

He retrieved one of the magnets with the fishing line, and attempted to give it to her again. Having something to do would keep her mind off depressing thoughts. She briefly glanced at it, then back to the water. He huffed and nudged it closer. When she sat up, he thought she was going to grab the line. Instead, she lifted her head up at the sky.

Her chest tightened as she watched a big airliner pass over her. She didn't have anything to signal the plane with. It was probability too high up and it wouldn't see the alien craft anyhow. Still, it made her heart ache. She wanted to go home.

Remii noticed the plane as well, and the way the corners of her lips curved downward. He was determined to cheer her up. He grabbed some loose line, and wrapped one end around his big toe. He tied on a hook, baited it, then tossed it into the water. He sat down with his arms propped up behind him, and waited for something to take a nibble.

The ooman didn't so much as look at him. When something finally latched onto the tiny piece of bait, he hopped to his feet. Remii turned in a circle to reel it in, and the line wrapped around his ankle. The ooman didn't look the least bit enthused with his silly antics. He suddenly lifted his leg and hopped into the water as though a big fish had pulled him under.

Linna blinked down at the agitated water, becoming increasingly worried. She glanced at the other yautja, thinking he'd jump in to rescue him. Odite merely grunted, and returned his head away. She leaned over the edge of the ship, her breaths becoming short. The yautja had been acting silly and playful in order to get her attention, and it had got him killed.

Remii wanted the ooman to worry about him, or at least be impressed with how long he could hold his breath. The record for a human was about twenty minutes. Without any practice, Remii could hold his for about forty. When he surfaced, she wasn't even looking at the water though. He reached up and tickled her foot with his pinky nail.

The ooman let out a blood-curdling scream as she whipped around. Her face lit up as soon as she was him though. The ooman reached her arms down, trying to help him up. Remii didn't fail to notice that her eyes were red and glazed over with tears. He couldn't be sure if she'd been crying over him or not. Either way, he wasn't cheering her up yet.

Remii slurped up some sea water and spit it into her face. The ooman let out a gasp, then quickly wiped her face on her arm. Now she looked down at him with pursed lips and her brows pulled together. At least she didn't look sad.

Linna wiped folded her arms across her chest. She wasn't sure if he had been just playing around or not. With his odd reptilian skin, she wouldn't have been surprised if he was somewhat aquatic and could hold his breath so long. On the other hand, he could have just swam to the other side of the vessel and hid from her. That was more likely.

He clamored aboard and suddenly shook like a dog, flinging water all over her. Linna screeched and jumped away from him, but the cord around her ankle snapped tight. She shot him a glare then, but she really didn't mean it. Despite the fact that he was an alien, she actually enjoyed his company.

She watched him gather fish bones and start to build a tower out of them. Linna reached over and yanked out a piece at the bottom, making it crumble. She flashed him a devious smile, then stared out at the ocean like she hadn't done a thing. After only a moment, she peeked back at him from the corner of her eye.

He started smearing fish blood into a thick puddle in front of him. When she grimaced, Remii let out a amused trill. Linna watched him draw an ugly, scary face in the blood. He added the dreds last, and she finally realized that it was.

He pointed down at the drawing with a grunt, "Yautja."

At first she thought it was his name, but he pointed to himself and then Odite as well. His species was called, "yautja". Linna nodded, but she was more interested in knowing his name, if he had one.

She pointed at him, then Odite, "Yautja." She gestured to herself then, "Human...Linna..."

"Lin-na." He pronounced her name easily.

She pointed to herself again, "Linna." Then, she pointed to him and waited for a response.

He sat up straighter and hit his chest with a closed fist, "Remii."

With the basics out of the way, the ooman leaned forward and smeared away his drawing. She drew a straight line, with two upside-down "v" marks stacked on top of it. He recognized the yautja symbol immediately. It was branded on his forehead.

She looked in his eyes, waiting for an explanation. The mark signified that he had killed a predalien, but he didn't know how to explain that to her. Remii decided to show her instead. Using his wrist controls, he brought up a hologram of a xeno. He showed her the life-cycle from an egg to a chestburster from a yautja, then finally a predalien.

He grabbed the knife he'd been cutting up bait with and stabbed it though the hologram predalien, "Guhe."

When the ooman leaned away, he thought that she was just repulsed by the image. However, when she began squinting at the hologram, he knew something must be wrong with her sight. When he brought the hologram closer, she squinted and blinked before pushing his arm away. When he moved the hologram further away though, she seemed to see it just fine. She was far-sighted.

He immediately untied her ankle and let out a chuff. When she didn't stand up, he jerked his head towards the direction he wanted her go. She hesitantly stood up and started to follow him to his ship. It wouldn't make up for all that Odite had done to her, but Remii wanted to fix her eyesight.

When Odite turned to see his brother and the ooman sneaking off to the other ship, and his temper skyrocketed. He knew that Remii didn't approve of the way he treated the ooman and Odite thought he meant to take her away. He quickly sent his equipment down, then rushed towards them. Remii turned around in time to see him coming, and yet he made no move to defend himself.

Odite slammed Remii's body to the ground, and snarled in his face, "If you want her, you'll have to challenge me for her!"

Odite turned on the ooman then, growling low in his throat.

Remii was completely taken back. It took him a moment to register what had happened, "You thought I was stealing her! When have I ever stolen something from you?"

Odite didn't acknowledge the question. He throttled towards the ooman, trying to grab her. She zipped around the ship and he went in circles after her. Finally, she had to catch her breath and hid behind Remii. When Odite charged anyway, she panicked and jumped in the ocean.

Odite lurched forward, about to jump in after her, but Remii said, "What's happened to you? You've changed."

Odite let his shoulders drop and hung his head some, but he didn't say anything back.

"You should come back to the home planet with me; it would do you some good."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I messed up, Remii. There's an arbitrator trailing me now, and it won't be long before he catches up. I can't return to Yaut."

"What did you do?"

He let out a breath, "It doesn't matter. What's done is done."

The ooman stayed several feet away from the alien vessel, just shivering in the water. She was petrified of being stranded in the ocean alone, but just as afraid to climb back up onto ship. Remii was just about to jump in the water to bring her back when Odite swung his arm out to block him. He slowly pointed down at the water with his other hand. Remii cocked his head as he stared at a small, gelatinous creature.

"They have the capacity to kill you. Where there is one, there could be hundreds more."

Remii's eyes flickered to the ooman. He had to get her out of the water-she was in danger. He pointed down at the ship with a grunt, then patted his side. When she didn't budge, he got to his knees and patted the water. He patted the metal edge of the ship too and gestured with his arms, just trying to coax her closer.

When Odite left, she slowly began to wade forward. Remii stretched out his arms, ready to snatched her up as soon as she was within reach. Odite quickly reappeared though, and Remii watched the ooman's eyes shoot wide open. Remii twisted around to see that Odite had a net gun in his hand.

"Put that away; you're not helping!"

Odite rumbled like a crocodile, but then sulked away.

When a second jellyfish appeared, Remii grew stern, "Lin-na!"

Finally, she swam to the edge and allowed Remii lift her up out of the water. He safely sat her down beside him, and felt every muscle in his body relax. He hadn't realized how tense he'd grown. He wanted to growl and scold her, but knew that she wouldn't understand. He wanted to make sure that she didn't jump in the water again though.

He pointed to one of the jellyfish, trying to bring it to her attention. As soon as she saw it, a smile tugged at her lips. She laid down on her stomach, and poked the squishy top of it. Remii couldn't help it now. He wrenched her away by the back of her shirt and let out a deep growl.

He'd known that it would scare her, but he didn't like to see it. She flinched away from him, squeezing her eyes tightly shut, and she brought her hands up to shield herself. Remii slowly let go of her shirt, and the ooman scrambled away from him. She headed straight for the thruster to hide. As long as she wasn't in the water, he wouldn't try to mess with her. It would only frighten her more.

Remii was curious about the gelatinous creatures though. The ooman had touched one without harm, and so he reached out to do the same. He gently poked the top and watched it jiggle. Odite had said they were dangerous, that they could kill him. Still, Remii picked the animal up by the top and brought it out of the water.

It just sagged in his grip. Remii cocked his head one way, and then the other. It didn't even look like it should be alive. He lightly shook it to see it would start to move it's tentacles or attempt to squeeze out of his grip. It didn't respond whatsoever.

The ooman walked back over to him, shaking her head. She pointed at the ocean, demanding that he throw it back. Remii turned his back to her, trying to keep her away it if it was dangerous. He lowered the tentacles onto his palm, and instantly regretted it. He quickly flung the animal away with him with a pained growl.

He was surprised just how much it hurt. Sharp stinging pain rapidly grew into an intense burning that radiated through every digit and even up past his wrist. Then, it began to throb. Redish-purple tracks formed on his palm, creating an exact print of where the tentacles had touched his skin.

The ooman appeared at his side and pulled his arm down, trying to take a look at his wound. He showed her his palm, hoping it would deter her from getting in the water again. She frowned at it, then started tugging on his arm. She dug her feet in and leaned back, trying her hardest to move him. He decided to humor her, and let her pull him around.

She brought him over to the escape hatch and climbed down into Odite's ship. She looked up at him, waiting. Remii jumped down, and then she latched onto his arm and pulled him through the halls. She found the bathroom and went straight for the sink. She didn't know how to use it though.

When she started looking under the sink bowl, trying to figure it out, Remii stepped in. He tapped the top of the faucet once and water spilled out. She stuck her hand in the water, and then tapped the faucet like he did. The water grew warmer. She tapped the faucet again and again until she was happy with the temperature.

She grabbed his arm and guided his hand under the hot water. Almost instantly, the pain lessened. Remii glanced over at the ooman, meeting her eyes. He was almost seven foot tall, immensely muscular, and an alien species to her and yet she was tending to his wound. He was used to dealing with a great deal of pain, but he did appreciate the gesture.

After several minutes under the hot water, the pain had lessened. He crossed one arm over his chest, "Ell-osde un ru has-dei."

The little ooman beamed up at him even though she didn't understand the words. There was something about her that Remii liked. Maybe it was because she had honor-she hadn't fished Odite off with the ax when he'd been criticality injured by the shark. Or maybe it was her kindness. Not every ooman would befriend an enemy. Remii stared down into her honey-brown eyes, trying to figure it out.

Odite put the net gun back in the hall where he hung most of his weapons, across from his trophy display. After that, he found Remii in the kitchen. The ooman was patiently sitting at the bar. She didn't take her eyes off Remii. Odite didn't like the way she acted around Remii, how she followed him around, or even the way she looked up at his brother. The ooman was his pet, not Remii's.

He stayed in the doorway, and his hands slowly clenched into fists. Even if Remii hadn't been planning to steal her, he was still hogging her from him. He watched Remii prepare the ooman a plate of food, and he held back an indignant snort-the ooman always refused to take food. This time however, the ooman began to dig into the meat on her plate.

"How did you do that? She won't take food from me."

Remii glanced up as Odite walked through the doorway, "You have to be gentle with her, and patient."

Odite walked behind the ooman and wrapped his arms around her, "I am gentle...until she disobeys me."

The ooman stopped eating, yet Odite continued to touch her even though she was obviously uncomfortable. If Odite thought it was only fear that made her shy away from his touch, he was wrong. The ooman didn't like him. Remii didn't know how forgiving oomans were, but he knew a yautja female would never forgive Odite for what he'd done.

Watching Odite grope the ooman was repulsive, but he did notice one thing. Even though the ooman squirmed, she didn't clearly disagree. Many yautja females were standoff-ish, and didn't like to be touched-even when they really liked a male. Maybe Odite just needed her to clearly tell him "no" for him to leave her alone.

"Do I have your permission to take the ooman aboard my ship?"

Odite slowly trailed his mandibles across the ooman's shoulder before he grunted, "No."

"She is far-sighted. That may account for some of her fear. The closer we get to her, the more blurry she sees us. I'd like to correct the condition."

"...Fine..."

As soon as he backed away from the ooman, she automatically went to stand by Remii's side. Odite sat down and started eating the rest of the meat left on her plate. He stared at the ooman and a low, aggressive growl escaped him, but he let Remii lead the ooman away. He didn't like how attached the ooman was to Remii.

The ooman seemed calm and trusting around him, until he patted his hand on the medical table. Remii didn't make a move to grab her; he waited until she stepped forward and hoped up onto the table by herself. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and applied a gentle pressure, trying to get her to lay down. Her heart rate elevated. As far as she knew there was only a wound on her shoulder and nothing else needed fixing.

A deep, thrumming purr pulsed from his chest, making her thoughts hazy. Her muscles seemed to relax against her will, and her body began to feel heavy. Even her pulse felt sluggish. When he pushed at her shoulder again, she all but flopped onto her back. The steady purr had her close to falling asleep.

He clicked a panel above the table, an the arm of a machine stretched out and hovered over her. When he brought the odd machine closer to her face, she struggled to slip away. He firmly kept her chest pinned and then held down her head as well. She dug her nails into his arm as she let out a strained whine. His chest vibrated with a low purr though, taking away her willpower.

Red lasers flashed from the machine before he collapsed the device back in the wall and allowed her to sit up. She blinked a few times, immediately noticing the difference in her sight. Instantly, she panicked. Her hands shot up to her eyes. His hands quickly wrapped around her wrists though, restraining her so she wouldn't hurt herself.

That sedated feeling overcame her again as he pressed close, and let out a baritone purr. She glanced up into his yellow eyes, studying the webbing within his irises. She hadn't been able to see the unique pattern in them before, and the variating light and dark yellow striations. When her body relaxed, he dropped his grip on her wrists and the purring stopped. Linna straightened her back, unaware that she'd been slowly leaning towards him.

He clicked his mandibles, regarding her for a moment, and then got on with what he wanted to teach her, "H'ko."

He repeated the word several times before he squished her cheeks in his hand. Finally, she said it back with a giggle, "...H'ko...?"

Remii let out a deep hum, trying to communicate that she'd done well.

He knew it would upset her, but he reached out and cupped her breasts anyway. Her smile instantly vanished. Her guts twisted and disappointment washed over her. She had thought that he was different from the other yautja, but it seemed she was wrong.

He prompted her to say it again, "H'ko."

The ooman didn't respond. She had completely shut down. Her gaze landed on the floor. She stood there with his hands still on her, her breaths slow and controlled, not about to fight him off.

Remii squished her cheeks again, "H'ko."

She didn't want to participate anymore. With the stress of everything, her emotions were delicate. Her eyes began to glaze over with tears. Remii quickly dropped his hands away and began to purr. He didn't like to see her face red and distraught with tears.

He couldn't give up yet though. She had to learn to assert herself with Odite. He tipped her chin up, and straightened her back so she'd look more confident. He pressed her fingers into her hand, trying to get her to keep them in a fist. Then, he turned her so that her side was facing him.

"H'ko." He squished her cheeks and said it again, "H'ko."

She softly mumbled it back.

He let out a soft purr, then went through those same motions again. Finally, when he went to touch her again she reacted. She slapped his hand away and took a step back. He nodded and let out a soft hum, trying to encourage her. When he went to touch her again, she flinched, thinking he was going to harm her. Instead, he lifted her chin up, and molded her hands into fists.

Her brows pulled down, confused.

"Lin'na...H'ko!"

He prompted her to say the word over and over, and he kept re-positioning her. It still took her a long time to catch on. Finally though, when he went to touch her, her hands balled into fists, and she sharply turned to the side with her head held high. She looked bold and confident like a proper female.

When he continued to reach for her chest, she barked, "H'ko!"

Remii respectfully bowed his head and backed away uttering a deep purr, acting as if he were facing a dangerous yautja female. He knew that he couldn't keep her away for long. Odite would soon come looking for them if he hadn't already. Since she'd caught onto what he was trying to teach, he escorted her back to Odite's ship.

Yautja translations:  
Guhe - Prey  
"Ell-osde un ru has-dei." - "You have my thanks."  
H'ko - No


	9. Chapter 9

Odite cleaned the plate and then went onto the roof to wait for Remii to return his pet. After several minutes past, he leapt onto the other ship to go check on them. The hatch was locked, and the observation window had been shut on purpose. Remii was trying to keep him away. His anger threatened to spill over, but he decided to wait and see if he smelled any of Remii's musk on the ooman before he did something rash.

When they finally came back, Odite was tense and pacing, "What took so long?"

Remii kept his voice level, trying not to show his irritation, "We were not gone long."

Odite slunk closer to the ooman, obviously sniffing the air. He didn't smell any of Remii's mating musk on her. However, his own musk was fading, and he liked when she smelled of him. He went to grab the ooman's arm to drag her into his bedroom, but his wrist device went off. It vibrated and beeped, indicating that the monster fish he was after was practically right under him.

He whisked himself away and started getting his equipment ready. He wasn't about to let the opportunity slip away from him. He reset the small lines in case he needed more bait. He dumped several buckets of fish guts and blood into the ocean, as well as the foul-smelling liquid lure, chumming the water. Then he shot his line into the ocean.

After a few hours had passed, Odite became desperate. The animal was still in the area, but he didn't know for how long. He swiveled around to look at the ooman. She would be good bait. His brother was near the ooman though, and he knew in a fight against him that he may loose.

While Odite was busy fishing, Remii stood and watched the ooman. She liked to talk to herself. He didn't understand any of the words, but he enjoyed listening to her voice. Several animals circled the vessel. She cocked her head, pointed at them, and then spouted more words.

When Odite began hauling in big, shiny, black and white animals Linna climbed up on top of the thruster like usual. Before any of the animals were fully on board, Odite let them go and immediately dropped his line back in the water. He was greedy for the biggest predator in the ocean. None of them were large enough when he knew there was a monster fish lurking out there, evading him.

Finally, he got what he wanted. A fast and powerful animal latched onto his bait and took off with it. Odite's feet drug across the roof of the ship, fighting for grip. Remii watched, but he wouldn't interfere. Even when yautjas went on a group hunt, there wasn't much teamwork involved.

After long, every one of his muscles began to burn. He lost feeling in his fingers. Even his teeth hurt from gritting them together. Odite refused to let the animal go now that it was finally on the other end of his line. It took him longer then the others, but he eventually reeled it close to the vessel.

Remii watched the ooman crawl towards the front of the thruster so she could get a better look at it. She didn't seem afraid of it, not like she was with the sharks. She stood up on the thruster and leaned out, making Remii nervous. The animal thrashed and spun in the water, splashing water everywhere as Odite hauled it on board.

When Linna took a step back, she suddenly slipped, and fell off the top of the thruster. She landed right in front of the animal. Odite let out a savage growl, not wanting the ooman to touch the cord or trip him. He hauled the animal forward another few feet. His muscles were starting to give out and he wasn't going to wait for the ooman to scramble out of the way first.

As soon as she got to her feet, Remii was there. He quickly snatched up the ooman and carried her over to the safety of his ship. When she began to struggle, he realized how tightly he was clutching her. Remii set her feet down on the metal of the thruster, but kept his arms loosely wrapped around her waist in case she slipped again.

The ooman pointed at it, "Killer whale."

It was another black and white animal, but it was massive. From snout to tail, it was well over 35ft. It had to weight over 10 tonnes. Each of its teeth were about four inches long. It was a good thing they moved to Remii's ship. The animal took up almost all the room on board, and when Odite began to butcher it, blood covered the roof completely.

Odites muscles were so fatigued, he could hardly lift his limbs, and his legs wanted nothing more then to collapse under him. He wouldn't show weakness in front of his brother or the ooman though. He forced his muscles back to work, knowing his body would recoup quickly enough.

He cut his trophy away from the carcass, claiming the animals skull. It was wedged, with tiny eye sockets, and large teeth in perfect rows. It was too big to fit though the escape hatch. He had to carefully lower the skull down into his ship though the observation window. After that, he hacked up the rest of the animal, taking the meat, and dumping the rest into the ocean.

Remii's attention switched back to the ooman. She was leaning her back against him while her fingertips traced the mottled yellow spots on his forearms. Now that Odite had his trophy, he worried about her fate. He'd stayed on the backwater planet longer for her sake, but he couldn't help her any more then he already had. Now, it was time for him to leave.

He led the ooman back over to the other ship. He let out a soft trill as he watched her tiptoe barefoot around the blood. Odite was packaging meat and hauling it into his ship. He still had equipment to clean and put away as well. Instead of informing Odite that he was leaving, he decided to delay his departure just a little longer.

Remii lowered the ooman into Odite's ship, then jumped down with her. He stuffed a packaged chunk of meat in her hands, then escorted her to the freezer. He placed it inside, then walked back to get more. He climbed out of the escape hatch, then dropped another hunk of meat into her hands. She caught on immediately, and carried it to the freezer on her own.

He dropped more bags of meat into the ship for her to put away, then he began to gather up the small fishing lines they'd used to catch bait. Odite worked beside him, disinfecting equipment, and then he dissapeared inside the ship to put a few items away. For several minutes, Remii finished cleaning. Then he put the items in the storage unit, and slid it towards the escape hatch. Odite hadn't come back yet.

When he looked down into the ship, he saw a pile of a vacuum sealed bags of meat. It didn't look like the ooman had come back for a single bag. Remii hoped down and grabbed as many bags as he could carry at once, and headed to the freezer. When he didn't run into the ooman on the way there, he didn't worry at first. He assumed she'd just wandered off or gotten lost inside the ship.

Odite shoved the ooman into his room and locked the door behind him. Even though his muscles were still fatigued from hand reeling, he craved to be inside her. He was just tired enough that he wouldn't hurt her with his strength. When he went to remove her clothes, the ooman didn't try to shove him away like usual. Instead, she swept her body to the side, ignoring him. When he continued to reach for her, her body tensed and her hands balled into fists.

When he lifted the hem of her shirt she took a step back and barked, "H'ko!"

Odite immediately backed off, used to yautja females delivering serious blows. A yautja woudn't give a second warning-some females gave no warning at all. However, anger quickly overcame him. His brother had intentionally taught his pet how to tell him "no". She wasn't a yautja female; she an ooman. He wasn't about to let prey boss him around and give him commands.

Once he realized that both the ooman and his brother had been gone too long, he scrambled to find her. He caught her scent in the air, and it led him directly to Odites room. That strong mating musk assaulted him again. The walls muffled much of the noise, but he had excellent hearing. Behind the door, he could hear the ooman whimpering and pleading.

The room was locked so he pounded his fist on the door, "Odite, open up!"

He heard the ooman cry out. Remii didn't wait any longer to see if he was going to open the door. He punched the wall where the locking mechanism was, denting it and making his knuckles bleed. He hit it again and again, before it released and he was able to shove open the door. He stormed inside, but was shocked at what he saw.

She faced the wall, breathing heavily. Her wrists were bound with leather cord, and sloppy knots were tied above her head around empty hooks that once held a weapon or trophy skull. Her ankles were tied as well, so that her legs stayed spread open. Cum dripped from her exposed sex, creating a small puddle on the metal floor. He'd waited too long to go find her; Odite had already fucked her a few times.

A dark growl cascaded from his chest, "Get away from her!"

Odite let out a low rumble, and the length of his cock slid out from the oomans quivering body. Instead of listening to him though, he grabbed onto the leather straps that held her arms up. His muscles bunched as as he thrust back in, and buried his cock deep inside her. He forced her hips flush with the wall as he fed in every inch of his manhood. She ooman let out another sharp cry that turned into pained whining.

Adrenaline injected into his system, making his heart beat faster. His pupils dilated, sharpening his sight. His sense of hearing became more sensitive. At the sign of stress, his blood automatically thickened in his veins, promoting quick clotting in preparation for a physical attack.

Remii surged forward and grabbed Odite by his shoulders, tearing him off the ooman. He let out a snarl as he beat his fists down on Odites face, not even giving Odite a chance to defend himself. They hadn't tussled since they were both young bloods, but Odite knew he had a weight advantage. He flipped Remii under him, bearing his weight down, trying to keep him pinned.

Linna struggled with the restraints, trying to turn and see what was going on. She managed to pull her feet free, but not her hands. The more she struggled, the more the leather tightened on her wrists. She heard growls and snarls, the pounding sounds of their fists, and their loud, heaving breaths from behind her. Next, it sounded as if the furniture was getting turned over.

Remii's back was suddenly slammed up against the wall next to her, with Odite at his throat. They quickly tumbled to the floor, out of her view, and the noises suddenly ceased. After a moment, she felt a hot breath hit the back of her neck. Clawed hands covered in green blood slid up her arms. She was worried Odite had won. Linna kicked and screamed, until a lulling purr resonated from behind her.

"Remii?"

The clawed hands cut her restraints and she dropped to her feet. She quickly spun around to hug him, but he'd already moved away. His dreds slid off his shoulder as he leaned over Odite's body. Linna shuffled closer, trying to see if he was dead. Odites neck was turned completely to the side, more then it should have been.

He suddenly lifted the body and jogged away with it. Linna stayed at his heals until he climbed out of the escape hatch. She made an attempt to climb up on her own, but it was useless. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a chair instead. Even then, it wasn't easy for her to get out.

Remii did everything he could. He hooked Odites body to every machine, and healed his body perfectly. He coudnt belive what hed done. It was just too late though. In his culture, they weren't allowed to use machines to bring someone back from the dead. Once a heart had stopped, that was the end of it-no CPR, no defibrillators. Yautjas didn't belive in taking a soul back from the clutches of Cetanu.

When he saw the ooman pop her head in the doorway, that same blind rage overtook him. It was the first time he'd felt an ounce of anger towards her. It was all the oomans fault. She was so meek and helpless. If she was strong like a yautja female and could defend herself, he wouldn't have had to intervene. His brother wouldn't have been dead.

That same strange clicking noise hit her ears, and she recognized it immediately. Odite had made the sound when they'd first met and he'd tried to kill her. Remii's body was tense, and his gaze were set on her. Linna's eyes widened, and then she took off running as fast as she possibly could.

She wasn't fast enough. He got a hold of her arm, stopping her, but her body flew forward with the momentum. All four of his mandibles were flared out to the sides in anger. Remii had never shown that same lever of anger with her before, and it scared her. His hand shot to her throat, making her heartbeats become fast and frantic.

As he looked down at the ooman, his anger faltered. She was still naked, and bites and bruises marked her skin. Her honey-brown eyes looked at him, so close to spilling over with tears. Her bottom lip was trembling. She was weak, unarmed, and not aggressive. If he harmed her, then he was no better then Odite. He drew in a deep, steadying breath and released her throat.

A normal reaction would have been for her to run from him-he'd almost lost control and hurt her. Instead, the ooman jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. Remii let out a ragged purr, surprised again that shed turn to him for comfort. Once again, he pried her arms off him.

The ooman followed behind him as he grabbed his mask, and then went back to the medical room. He placed the mask over his face so it would record the evidence. He ran a scan on Odites body. It quickly calculated the exact time of death, and the cause of death...He had attempted to force Odites face to the side to make him submit. In his anger, he'd snapped his brothers neck instead.

Remii turned to the ooman then, letting his bio mask scan her. It picked up on bruises, bite marks, and small tears in the lining of her sex. It would just serve as more evidence to his story. He removed his mask with an exhale, and moved to stand beside Odites body. Remii looked down at him in silence for several moments, and then finally contacted the authorities.

They gave him coordinates of where to land both ships. When they were close, he made sure Linna was dressed, and then set her down in a chair. He positioned her so that her palms were on her legs, and clearly visible. Then, he took off his belt and weapons. He knew what to expect, but the ooman didn't.

Six yautjas with weapons drawn erupted into the ship like a SWAT team. When the ooman tried to leap out of her seat, Remii placed his hand firmly on her shoulder to keep her still. One yautja guarded him with a plasma castor aimed at his chest, and another yautja grabbed the ooman and secured her arms behind her back. She didn't like to be torn away from Remii, and started to struggle. The others searched the ship and then communicated on their wrist devices that it was all clear.

A yautja female with an amazonian build and long braided hair strutted into the ship, "Take him in for questioning. Positively identify the body, then dispose of it. The ooman comes with me."

The ooman kicked and struggled as they drug her away from him. Remii stayed where he was until their investigation was over, and he was released. Odite was a suspect in a crime, but didn't show up to court. They issued a warrant then for his arrest, and since Odite didn't turn himself in to custody within the allotted time, he was labeled a bad blood. Bad bloods could be legally hunted down and slaughtered. Remii was not a murderer.

He had, however, illegally landed on a protected game preserve-Earth. He had allowed an ooman to see him. He had aided a badblood. They verified the distress signal though. Since he hadn't let the ooman escape back to her society, and he had eradicated a bad blood, they dropped all charges.

They weren't going to let him keep the ooman as a pet though. They deemed that he didn't have enough funds to take proper care of her anyway, and it was true. He rented an apartment. His spaceship was a lease. He was a sanitation worker who took a cab to work and back.

Remii watched the ooman through two-way glass, "You haven't euthanized her yet...What will happen to her?"

A towering yautja female with dull coloring stood beside him, "She is unstable and potentially dangerous-an unsuitable pet."

"I will not let her become a servant or slave!"

She didn't react to his anger whatsoever, "Why are concerned with what happens to the ooman?"

He wouldn't admit an attachment to her, "...It is the honorable thing to do after a badblood of our species mistreated her."

"We have a mate picked out for her. He will arrive shortly to pick her up."

"A mate! After what happened to her, you'd immediately pair her up with another yautja? She doesn't even speak our language! She will only see it as more abuse!"

Now the female was getting irritated. He could hear it in her voice, "Would you prefer that she wear a collar, be confined, monitored, and made to do grunt work? Or would you like to claim her as a mate? We can put restrictions on pets, but not mates-you could take her home."

Before he could respond, an older male came through the door. He walked up to the female and tipped his head down slightly in a polite and formal greeting. Remii knew immediately that he was wrong for the ooman. He was a large male, built like a football player, and that would only scare her. He had small skulls strapped to the harness around his torso, creating an 'X'. Besides that, his face and his body was covered in small spines that would make a delicate mating difficult.

The yautja female gestured towards the door that held the ooman, "She's all yours."

Remii moved to block the door, "I will not let you take the ooman until I'm sure that you are a suitable mate for her!"

The male grabbed the top of Remii's head in his hand and easily thrust him out of the way. Remii staggered back with the force of it, almost going to the ground. That only proved Remii's point. The male was a brute. He would be too rough with the ooman.

The yautja females icy words kept him from interfering again, "You may watch, or you may leave. Don't make me subdue you by force."

Linna thought she was getting used to the yautjas appearances, until a new male appeared. Just the way he looked made her almost piss herself. The doorways were wide, yautja sized-but they weren't big enough for this guy. He stepped though the doorway slightly sideways so that his shoulders would fit. And that wasn't the only thing different about him either.

One of his eyes was discolored white, and his spiky eyebrow on that side was missing. His claws were longer. His tusks looks sharper. His face almost looked like a porcupine, and there were more spines on his shoulders, arms, and chest even. He wore many skulls-all he was missing was hers.

He walked right up to her, without any respect for personal boundaries. Then, with his mandibles inches from her body, he began to sniff her. She gulped, and pressed herself against the wall. If there had been any furniture in the room, she would have grabbed it and smashed it over his head already.

Her eyes lit up when he spoke her language though, "My name is Denock."

"Linna."

But then her heart immediately fell, "Come with me. You will be my new mate."

When he reached for her, she jumped away and bolted for the door. She almost didn't expect it to open, but the big male had left it unlocked behind him. Linna was determined not to let him catch her, but arms closed around her waist in a second. She tried to pull away until she realized that it was Remii.

Denock came out from the room a second later, and his eyes landed on her. Remii's chest pulsed with a low growl. The tall female yautja stepped closer, her eyes set on Remii. Linna's head swiveled back and forth between the two, but she hoped Remii would protect her.

The big male walked forward, ignoring Remii's tense posture and growling. He got right in Remii's face, and Linna had to squeeze out from between them. Remii kept a hand on her shoulder protectively. They started speaking in yautja, and she was lost.

Denock growled low in his throat, "Get your hands off the ooman."

Remii stood his ground, "She does not want a mate."

"I will have to hear that from her then, not you."

"Go ahead, ask her." Remii let go of the ooman, and placed his bio mask over his face to serve as a translator. While Denock seemed to be familiar with her language, Remii wasn't.

The ooman hid behind him like a shy child, still unsure if there was going to be a fight. Deknock softened his voice, "Little female..."

Linna met his eyes.

"I mean you no harm little female. Come here so I may speak to you. A woman should never cower."

Reluctantly, she stepped out from behind Remii.

"They've already informed you of your limited options-You need to find a mate to be able to leave this facility. I offer protection, and guidance...You've already been mated by a yautja, meaning that you do not need to mate with me. I will be considered a potential mate, and if you never find me suitable, then I can accept that. So, little female, will you come with me?"

Linna didn't answer. She stared at the floor, unsure.

Deknock began to purr. It started out as nothing more but a soft hum, but then steadily grew into a rich, thundering vibration. It was a deep, steady noise that made her feel warm and gooey inside. He grabbed her to gently tug her forward. His hands engulfed hers, his huge thumbs settling in the middle of her palms.

She took several steps towards him, but then panicked. When she started to pull away, she felt Remii's hand on her back, nudging her forward. She twisted around to look at him. He tipped his head down some, giving consent. He was actually allowing Deknock to take her away.

As Deknock walked her towards the door, Linna kept twisting around to look back at him. Remii steeled his nerves and forced himself not to react. He'd been wrong about Deknock. Remii could tell already that the male would be good to her. The ooman lingered in the doorway, looking back at him, before she finally turned and left. Remii didn't stop her.

Oomans needed more social interaction and commitment then what he was used to. Yautjas normally didn't form strong, lasting relationships. Their culture dictated a dangerous lifestyle, and deaths were all too frequent. If Remii kept her, she would grow attached to him, and it was likely that he'd perish on a hunt. To a yautja, an attachment meant weakness. You did not rely on another, you did not depend on each other for anything.

Though sappy goodbyes were not a yautja custom, he was compelled to follow her. He engaged his cloaking device, and stepped out into the hall. Denock immediately heard the door, and slowed his pace to glance behind him. His body tensed, as he was able to see the shimmer from Remii's cloaking device. Remii stood still, not wanting to issue a challenge. Denock was already protective over Linna, which was a good sign.

She glanced up at the grizzly male, wondering why he had slowed down. He was looking behind them. Linna suddenly whirled around, her heart skipping a beat, hoping that it was Remii. Her eyes searched the hallway, but there was nothing there. Denock put his arm out, corralling her away.

He followed them outside, where a small two-seated aircraft waited for them. Remii hadn't done a good job of protecting her from Odite, and he didn't have enough income to provide for her. As reluctant as he was to admit it, Denock was better for her. Remii leaned his weight against the building and watched them leave. She was starting a new life, and even though Remii would not be in it, he would never forget about the ooman and how she had thrown her arms around his neck.

~An deireadh~ (Scots Gaelic for "The end")

Yautja translations:  
Cetanu - one of their gods.


End file.
